Cetim Branco, Seda Negra
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Severus sobreviveu a guerra, para o seu pesar.Está ferido e não tem vontade de ficar curado porque não acha que vale a pena viver.Sua enfermeira, uma aluna que deseja ser medibruxa tentará através de todos os meios fazê-lo ver que ainda vale a pena viver.
1. Chapter 1

oooOOoooOOooo

O sol golpeava forte a janela e atingia direto os olhos. Piscou um par de vezes, tentando dissipar o brilho, mas este não se foi. É claro que num primeiro momento pensou que era a vida após a morte, o que o encheu de surpresa e uma esperança incomum, porém um segundo mais tarde, ao tentar se mover, cada célula do seu corpo explodiu de dor. Oh, não. Não era vida após a morte, era somente o sol da janela. Que inapropriado. Tudo que ele queria era morrer e descansar em paz, nem mesmo pensar em vida após a morte, mas simplesmente desaparecer, tornar-se nada, não sentir... mas, o que o esperava era uma vida ainda mais miserável do já tinha, perdido na dor mais devastadora que já tinha sentido em sua vida, além disso o sol zombava da cara dele!

Escutou umas vozes familiares falando com ele com uma mistura de repulsa e compaixão. Estava acostumado a repulsa, mas compaixão era algo novo para ele. Porém, não ouviu muito.

- E se ao fim fosse capaz de reparar as vértebras, mas não sei será poderá caminhar...pobre homem, às vezes me pergunto não teria sido melhor que...

- Papoula, feche as cortinas, ele está acordando!

Pelo menos Minerva havia percebido que o sol fazia mal aos olhos dele. Logo a sala estava bem escura para que Severus pudesse abrir os olhos. As duas mulheres apareceram no seu campo de visão com a testa franzida em um gesto de preocupação.

- Severus? Está nos escutando?

- Não se mova professor, não seria prudente.

Severus revirou os olhos. Mexer-se? Com essa dor horrenda em seu pescoço? Tentou fazer um comentário sarcástico a respeito, mas ao abrir a boca e projetar sua voz só teve um rosnado baixo e uma sensação de queimação na garganta. Merlin, maldita sede, e não podia sequer pedir um copo de água!

- Oh, sinto muito professor, mas ainda não conseguimos sarar toda a ferida. As lágrimas da fênix fizeram a maior parte do trabalho, porém sua ferida foi... chegamos a pensar que talvez nem as lágrimas poderiam... mesmo que tenha funcionado parcialmente, estamos muito gratos. – explicou Madame Pomfrey enquanto dava suaves golpes nas costas da mão dele – Mas, estamos fazendo todo o possível.

- Eu suponho que queira saber o que está fazendo em Hogwarts em vez de estar em St. Mungus, sim? - acrescentou Minerva – Pensamos em movê-lo, mas seu estado não permitia tirá-lo de onde estava então os medibruxos do St. Mungus vieram aqui todos os dias vê-lo.

"Todos os dias?", pensou Severus. "Nossa, de repente me tornei alguém importante".

- Está preocupado com o resultado da batalha. Ganhamos, Severus.

Snape virou os olhos. Não era óbvio que tinham ganhado? Não estaria na enfermaria de Hogwarts falando Minerva McGonagall se não fosse isso. Ela pegou as mãos dele enquanto seus olhos se umedeciam e continuou:

– Muitos morreram: Lupin, Tonks, Fred Weasley, porém, Harry sobreviveu. Os três sobreviveram razoavelmente incólumes. O restante de nós está tentando reconstruir o que perdemos.

"E eu não tive o bom gosto de morrer, certo? Ah, com certeza agora o Ministério irá fazer o resto da minha vida um pesadelo. Cretinos."

- Kingsley e as crianças estão preparando sua defesa, ajudados pelas lembranças e evidências que Albus preparou para você caso sobrevivesse a guerra. De todo modo, o Ministério não quer que se apresente até que esteja totalmente recuperado. Acreditamos então que já teremos provado sua inocência. Não tem com que se preocupar. Nós cuidaremos de tudo.

- Os medibruxos de St. Mungus vem mais tarde para buscá-lo e levá-lo...

"NÃO!" Tentou gritar, mas apenas saiu um rosnado rouco da garganta de Severus. Ele não ia mesmo para St. Mungus onde qualquer pessoa poderia por as mãos sobre ele. A maioria ainda acreditava que ele era um Comensal, não era improvável que alguém quisesse ajustar contas com ele... porque mesmo estando do lado do bem, ele teve que fazer umas coisas feias para mascarar sua identidade... não St. Mungus não era uma opção.

Minerva e Madame Pomfrey olharam-se. Mesmo Severus não podendo falar, estava bastante claro que não queria ir para St. Mungus.

-Bem... - concedeu Papoula – Já que passou a pior parte da recuperação aqui, não vejo por que não podemos cuidar dele agora...

Severus fechou os olhos num gesto de alívio. Moveu a mão até seu pescoço. Sentia-se tão fraco que parecia que seus ossos eram feitos de algodão e seus músculos gritavam de dor. Ainda assim chegou até seu pescoço, onde encontrou duas ataduras de um tamanho digno de Hagrid.

- Não toque na ferida! - bradou Papoula – Não conseguimos fechá-la por completo, fará sangrar outra vez.

Ela pôs um frasco nos lábios dele e o obrigou a beber a poção. O mundo voltou a ser negro de novo. Abençoado, bendito nada.

Quando voltou a despertar o sol já tinha se escondido há muito tempo, o que causou uma sensação de alívio. Mas, não durou muito, pois percebeu que agora havia três pessoas ao redor da sua cama. As três pessoas que não queria ver. Como um tijolo na cabeça, a lembrança de seu último momento consciente depois da mordida de Nagini o acertou. Acreditando que havia chegado sua hora, deu suas recordações a Potter. O amor que sentia por Lily, sua promessa seu sacrifício. E ele agora estava diante dele e Severus pensou que ia morrer de humilhação. Porém, ao ver seus olhos verdes pensou "Eu consegui Lily, cuidei de seu filho."

Ao ver que Severus abria os olhos, os três se aproximaram mais de sua cama.

- Professor. – Cumprimentou Harry com uma reverência. - Ouvimos que tinha recuperado a consciência e viemos … saudá-lo.

Severus revirou os olhos. Potter, sempre tão eloqüente. Ah, agora ele sabia a verdade era mais provável que o rondasse a todas as horas para mostrar-lhe 'agradecimento', quando o que realmente queria era que o deixasse em paz. Mas, não podia falar, que frustrante.

A jovem Granger falou. Tinha uns ramos de rosas vermelhas nas mãos.

- Voltamos para terminar nossos estudos. Há um programa especial para nós, os do sétimo ano, para que possamos fazer nossos NIEM's e nos formarmos sem ter que ficar o ano todo outra vez. Dessa forma estaremos perto por um tempo. Trouxemos isto.

Aproximando-se do criado mudo pegou um copo, o transformou num vaso, lançou um rápido _Aguamenti _para enchê-lo de água e pôr as flores ali.

- Queríamos trazer alguns doces também, mas... - Rony tentou dizer algo para não ficar calado, mas teria feito melhor em se calar, porém não percebeu até que viu três pares de olhos mirando o céu.

- Professor. - Potter deu as costas para seus amigos e se acercou do ouvido de Severus para falar-lhe num sussurro. - Sei que o senhor não deseja escutar isso, mas ainda assim devo fazê-lo. Não temas, não repetirei. Agradeço de todo coração o que fez por mim e pelas lembranças de minha mãe. Sei que ela deve estar agradecida por causa do que fez, esteja onde estiver. Minha dívida é tão grande que não acredito que um dia possa pagá-la. Ainda assim, tentarei retribuir o que fez por mim da forma que puder, durante o resto da minha vida. Sei que não sou agradável e não deseja que eu esteja próximo, eu não vou oprimi-lo com a minha presença mais do que o necessário. Mas, estarei perto. Para o que você precisar de mim.

Severus se sentiu aturdido por um momento. Ainda estava sensível pelas emoções do fim da guerra e seu confronto com a própria mortalidade e não estava preparado ainda para receber reconhecimento pelo que havia feito. Estava com medo que seus olhos enchessem de lágrimas, então fechou-os deixando os jovens pensarem que estava cansado e queria dormir.

- Bem, crianças, é preciso deixar que o professor descanse. Vamos, fora. - Escutou a voz de Papoula e abriu os olhos. A enfermeira estava com uma tigela de sopa nas mãos e o aroma o inundou: não havia percebido como estava com fome até que sentiu o cheiro da comida.

Os jovens saíram e Papoula inclinou a cama com um golpe da varinha para que ele ficasse em uma posição mais cômoda para receber a sopa. Severus compreendeu que ela ia alimentá-lo como um bebê, humilhante, mas estava com tanta fome e fraco que aceitou. A primeira colherada da sopa foi como o maná do céu em sua boca. Jamais em sua vida tinha provado algo tão gostoso, ainda que se tratasse de um simples caldo de galinha quente. Papoula viu sua expressão e sorriu.

- Está bom, né? Os que se sentem melhor não pensam o mesmo. Mal agradecidos.

- Hum... Madame Pomfrey? - Hermione inclinou-se para dentro da enfermaria. - Pode vir por favor? Uma emergência. Houve um acidente na aula de Poções.

- Oh, querida! Vou agora. - Disse apertando o guardanapo de linho em suas mãos. – Sinto muito Severus, mais tarde virei para dar-lhe a sopa.

Severus não pode deixar de dar um gemido de angústia. Típico da sua sorte. Seu destino era ter que esperar por tudo, inclusive uma tigela de sopa quente quando estava a beira da inanição. E por culpa da estupidez de algum aluno!

Papoula saiu da enfermaria, deixando Hermione de pé na porta. Percebendo como os olhos do professor estavam fixos na tigela, aproximou-se devagar. Fez uma pausa, respirou, deu um enorme suspiro puxando coragem e determinação e pegou a tigela.

- Não direi a ninguém. - Disse e se sentou na borda da cama, de frente para ele. Aproximou a colher dos lábioS dele e para sua surpresa, o professor abriu a boca.

"É melhor manter sua promessa, menina", Severus pensou.

Colher após colher, Severus abriu a boca obedientemente e tomou sua sopa. Sua garganta machucada agradeceu o banho quente e seu estômago cantou de felicidade, saciando sua fome e sua sede ao mesmo tempo. Hermione estava assustada por ele ter aceitado a comida de sua mão. "Sim, devia estar faminto", pensou. Ao terminar a última colher, Hermione procurou o guardanapo, mas lembrou que Madame Pomfrey o segurava em sua mão antes de sair, puxou a manga de sua túnica negra do colégio e limpou os lábios do professor com ela, com delicadeza, enquanto ele fechava os olhos.

- Obrigada – ele disse com uma voz rouca e desajustada. A sopa conseguiu relaxar suas cordas vocais o suficiente para dizer uma palavra.

- Não é nada... - ela disse envergonhada, abaixando os olhos. Depois de tudo que ele havia feito por eles, por todos; o gesto de ajudá-lo a comer parecia tão pouca coisa.

Então Madame Pomfrey apareceu na porta.

- Oh, vejo que ajudou o professor! Muito obrigada, Hermione. Há tanto o que fazer aqui que às vezes não tenho tempo.

- Não foi nada... - repetiu envergonhada.

- Questiono-me...questiono-me se deseja ganhar pontos extras e ajudar-me com o professor...

Hermione ficou congelada ao ouvir a proposta. Ela supunha que o Professor Snape não queria vê-la mais do que a Rony e Harry, mas também não queria que ele se sentisse rejeitado. Além disso, havia considerado a ideia de estudar medibruxaria, porém não sabia se tinha vocação para isso. Talvez fosse uma boa forma de averiguar: se pudesse suportar um enfermo como Severus Snape, poderia suportar até o doente mais terrível.

Ela virou para fitar a expressão de seu professor. Viu sua cara de horror e quase pode ler seu pensamento, "Não te atreverias". "Não me atreveria? Pois veja.", ela pensou por sua vez.

- Terei que revisar meus horários, mas adoraria. - Respondeu com um sorriso.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: Oie!!! Ai que fofa né? Todos os créditos para June Magic que permitiu a tradução da fanfic "Raso Blanco, Seda Negra". Quando eu acho que não vou encontrar mais nenhuma fic que me encante sobre esses dois, que vou me curar dessa doença eis que encontro uma escrita tão fofa. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e até o próximo cap^^Sorry pelo erros.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Embora não tenha dito antes, faço agora e que valha para tudo o que escrevo aqui: os personagens não são meus, pertencem a JK Rowling. Agora, o que fazem aqui, é parte da minha febril imaginação e nada mais.**

**Obrigada a todos pelas críticas e elogios, gosto muito de recebê-las e por causa disso é que continuei a história, senão já teria tirado daqui como a maioria.**

**Beijos e abraços a Sayuri Hasejura e Vampilolita. Rickman para sempre!**

oooOOoooOOooo

Apesar da ameça de Hermione, Severus respirou aliviado ao comprovar que era outra a enfermeira destinada a cuidar dele. Agora que tinha recuperado a voz, mas ainda não estava forte o suficiente para levantar, voltara a ser o "carismático" Severus. Em questão de algumas horas a pobre medibruxa de St. Mungus jogou o avental de Papoula, o nó desfeito, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas de raiva.

- Estou saindo daqui! Não passei tanto tempo estudando para cuidar de bastados amargos.

- Mas, querida, o Professor Snape é um heroi de guerra...

- Eu não me importo nenhum pouco! De tanta gente maravilhosa que morreu na guerra tinha que sobreviver justamente _essa coisa_! Tomara que se engasgue com sua própria língua enquanto dorme.

E assim se foi a primeira enfermeira e não tinha sido fácil consegui-la. A maior parte dos medibruxos jovens tinham sido alunos de Snape e lembravam bem dele. Além disso, bastava mencionar a palavra "Snape" para vê-los estremecer ou torcer a boca. Os mais velhos conheciam sua fama de Comensal ou haviam lidado com ele. Logo, só tinha um bocado de aprendizes, todas da Lufa-Lufa, dispostas a sacrificarem-se para cuidar do heroi de guerra.

Severus, entretanto, envolto em uma nuvem escura de pessimismo, depressão e auto-piedade, não econtrava nada melhor com que se distrair a não ser aterrorizar suas medibruxas. Oh, sim... era um dom, tudo uma arte. Severus as estudava, procurava suas fraquezas, suas inseguranças e ...paf! Sem aviso prévio, via o golpe de misericórdia.

- Oh, a menininha do papai... sempre quis que você fosse medibruxa, não é mesmo? Pergunto-me o que ele diria se soubesse que não tem a mínima aptidão para medibruxaria, não importa o quanto se esforce...

- Senhorita Coleman, suas delicadas mãos foram feitas para outras coisas, certamente não foram feitas para medibruxaria... - dizia com um sorriso malévolo enquanto segurava a mão da jovem confusa – Coisas como...como... diga-me senhorita Coleman, o que serve um dom se não o usa para nada?

- Tsc,tsc,tsc senhorita Belcher. Você acha realmente que pode superar seu irmão? Ele tem anos de vantagem. Anos. Pelo menos é assim que aparece nesta edição de Saúde Mágica. Seus estudos sobre os usos alternativos da essência de ditamo são muito interessantes... mas se esforçar-se o suficiente é provável que ele peça para que você seja... a garota de recados.

- Severus Snape! - o repreendia Papoula cada vez que uma enfermeira saía chorando pela porta. - Ninguém vai querer cuidar de você! Pobres meninas...

- Se elas tivessem um pingo de inteligência ou senso comum perceberiam que o que eu digo não procede. - Ele se defendia com cara de inocente. - Mas, são umas tontas! E já que são tão estúpidas para acreditarem em tudo que digo, é porque merecem.

Se Severus acreditasse na lei do Karma, não teria se comportado de tal maneira. Logo percebeu que tinha mais razões para sentir-se miserável do que as que sabia desde o princípio. Em uma noite, quando se sentiu suficientemente recuperado para ficar de pé... e simplesmente não pode. Empurrou os braços até ficar sentado, mas suas pernas se negaram a sair da cama. Apavorado, ele jogou os cobertores para trás e levantou uma de suas pernas com as mãos e a deixou cair. Nada. E a outra também não.

O impacto da descoberta o deixou paralisado. Não foi sequer capaz de ter um pensamento coerente, as ideias iam e vinham como relâmpagos que confrontavam-se uns com os outros, afogando-se e anulando-se mutuamente.

A manhã chegou sem que ele percebesse, e quando Papoula entrou no quarto com a bandeja de café da manhã o encontrou ali, sentado na cama com as pernas nuas e o olhar perdido.

- Por Circe Severus! - exclamou deixando a bandeja cair. Entendeu o que tinha acontecido e percebeu que não seria fácil fazê-lo entender.

Severus levantou a cabeça e a fitou com os escuros olhos vazios.

- Não posso caminhar. - Foi tudo que disse, com uma voz pequena que nunca ninguém havia escutado em Hogwarts.

- Severus, não se preocupe, é muito cedo...

- Não posso caminhar. - Disse um pouco mais forte que da vez anterior, interrompendo-a.

- As vértebras... a serpente quebrou suas vértebras – gaguejou um pouco, atropelando-se para se fazer entender – Mas, conseguimos, no...

- Não posso caminhar! - ele gritou, assustando a pobre Papoula, que se aproximou da cama para tratar de acalmá-lo e confortá-lo. Pôs sua mão no ombro do homem e começou a falar outra vez, procurando a calma e as palavras certas.

- Severus, é muito cedo...

- NÃO POSSO CAMINHAR! - Rugiu agarrando Papoula pelos ombros. O Professor Snape estava de volta da sua viagem pós-traumática – Por que diabos ninguém me disse que não podia caminhar!?

Ao escutar os gritos chegaram correndo os medibruxos de St. Mungus que passaram por lá para entregar algumas poções e a Professora Sprout que necessitava de um antídoto para uma planta venenosa. Ao ver Severo sacudindo Madame Pomfrey pelos ombros, puxaram automaticamente as varinhas e apontaram.

- Solte Papoula imediatamente, Severus! - disse Pomona com a voz fria e calma, que escondia uma ameaça glacial por debaixo.

Ao se ver ameaçado por três varinhas ao mesmo tempo, deixou-a ir, e nesse mesmo instante sentiu feitiços sedativos acertando com força seu peito. Sentiu a ira, mas em seguida experimentou a bênção do nada apoderando-se dele e conseguiu sentir gratidão antes de sua cabeça bater no travesseiro.

Ainda meio atordoado pelo efeito dos feitiços sedativos, Severus acordou às quatro da tarde e teve de fazer um esforço para dissipar a tontura que sentia. Piscou um par de vezes e logo teve a nítida sensação que estava sendo observado. Em um canto do quarto, vestindo o manto marrom e o avental branco das aprendizes de medibruxaria, com um dedo marcando a página de um livro apoiado sobre seu colo...

- Senhorita Granger! Que demônios faz aqui?

- Boa tarde, professor. - Ela o saudou sempre educada primeiro. - Não é óbvio? Sou sua nova enfermeira-assistente -de qualquer coisa.

Severo empurrou os braços até sentar na cama e segurou as têmporas com os dedos numa tentativa de fazer o quarto parar de girar. Ele a olhou por entre os fios de cabelos negros que caiam sobre seu rosto. Merda, era verdade. Caso contrário não estaria de uniforme.

- E Papoula? E as garotas incapazes do St. Mungus?

- Bem, Madame Pomfrey ainda está um pouco assustada, não está acostumada a ser agredida fisicamente por seus pacientes e as aprendizes do St. Mungus não querem vir. Não restou nenhuma que pudesse ser convencida. Então seremos apenas o senhor e eu, professor. - Estabeleceu Hermione com uma segurança e valentia que estava longe de sentir de verdade. Porém, seu instinto e seus seis anos de experiência com o "Professor Sorriso", advertiu-lhe que era melhor não mostrar fraqueza, caso não quisesse terminar como as outras enfermeiras.

Severus riu por entre os dentes.

- Papoula está assutada demais e enviam você, uma... uma _garota_ para fazer seu trabalho?

- Não sou uma garota – respondeu com ar de ofendida – Se não fosse pela guerra já teria terminado meus estudos em Hogwarts. E de todo o modo não há ninguém mais que queira fazer esse trabalho.

- E porque a senhorita ia querer fazê-lo? - a sobrancelha esquerda do homem se elevou junto com interrogação.

Ops! Boa pergunta. Rony tinha gritado se ela estava louca por aceitar tal trabalho, que não havia nota suficientemente alta neste mundo que valesse a pena para passar um tempo extra de tortura perto de Severus Snape. Harry de sua parte tinha uma visão muito diferente. Ele não pediu que ela assumisse o cargo, mas deixou claro que não o faria porque Snape se aborreceria em vê-lo, caso não fosse isso ele mesmo teria aceitado. Não era pena. Não eram notas. Agora era uma questão de honra. O maldito morcego havia salvados os três mais vezes do que podiam contar. Se não fizesse sua consciência não a deixaria em paz pelo resto dos seus dias. O problema era que ele não podia saber disso, porque se via de longe que o homem tinha alergia a piedade e não seria capaz de discernir entre compaixão e uma dívida de honra.

- Eu pensei em seguir a carreira de medibruxaria. Embora eu ainda não tenha desistido dos meus NIEM's, a professora McGonagall escreveu uma carta de recomendação a St. Mungus e eles acreditam que eu obterei as qualificações que pedem para ingressar como aprendiz. Aceitarão meu tempo aqui como horas de trabalho prático.

- Bem típico de você, Granger, encontrar uma forma de chegar antes de todo mundo, mas há algo que não entendo.

Hermione sentiu que seu sangue abandonava rapidamente seu rosto e estava ficando pálida. Se ele pensava que ela estava fazendo isso por compaixão, a faria arrepender-se tão rápido que a noite lamentaria ter aceitado o posto e estaria enviando o uniforme de volta para St. Mungus. Mas, conseguiu manter a compostura e a cara de pôquer.

- Uma mente privilegiada como a sua – continuou Severus com o tom sinuoso que usava quando queria causar um impacto maior em seu público – Para não mencionar que uma "Sabe-Tudo" absoluta como a senhorita...não teria um desempenho melhor em uma área de conhecimento reservada as melhores mentes, digamos, Aritmancia por exemplo?

Hermione sorriu aliviada, em primeiro lugar porque era a primeira vez que ele reconhecia que ela era uma pessoa inteligente, o que era algo bastante incomum. E em segundo lugar, porque tinha a respsota precisa para sua pergunta.

- É que não pretendo me dedicar exclusivamente a cuidar de doentes. Quero me dedicar a investigação. Quero desenvolver novas poções, novos feitiços. Encontrar soluções para os problemas que hoje não tem. – Seus olhos brilharam de emoção. O futuro se apresentava promissor e ela estava ansiosa para começar a vivê-lo.

- Gostaria de saber quanto tempo demorará para abrir os olhos para a realidade, Granger. Todos querem fazer a diferença na área que escolhem. Todos querem mudar o mundo quando são jovens, mas, em pouco tempo percebem que o mundo permanece o mesmo, e continuaria sendo o mesmo com ou sem eles. Todos perdem as esperanças depois de uns alguns anos atrás de uma mesa assinando papéis, ou no seu caso...curando resfriados.

Contudo, Hermione o ignorou. Balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso nos lábios, estava bastante consciente de que algo desse tipo aconteceria quando entrou no quarto para enfrentar seu Professor de Poções. Sim, ele acreditava que ia fazê-la chorar como as outras aprendizes, então ele teria que trabalhar mais...muito mais. Deixou o livro sobre a mesa e aproximou-se da cama.

- Tenho que trocar seu curativo, professor.

Bem, aquilo não era uma piada e Papoula não ia sair detrás de uma cortina dizendo, "Surpresa, Severus!". Com um grunhido ele recostou na cama e ofereceu seu pescoço coberto por curativos. Seu pescoço nas mãos de uma aluna que já tinha feito chorar. Isso sim que era um verdadeiro ato de fé.

A garota removeu com cuidado o curativo e não pode reprimir uma exclamação de espanto.

- Está tão ruim assim?

- Hum. Bastante.

- Tem um espelho? Quero ver.

- Acredite professor, é melhor que não veja.

Sentiu as mãos leves da garota na ferida. De fato, sentia-as muito melhor do que as mãos da experiente Papoula e das aprendizes. Talvez a menina tivesse um dom natural para ser medibruxa, afinal.

- Dói muito?

- Só quando respiro.

Hermione o olhou chocada e depois riu. Severus Snape havia feito uma piada? Sobre si próprio? E ainda assim tão sério como sempre. Talvez... talvez chegassem a se entender. Teriam tempo para isso.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: Menininha de coragem essa tal de Hermione, hein? Bem, até eu preferiria cuida de Severus Snape a ficar com Rony(argh!) Weasley. Sorry pelos erros. Todos os créditos para June Magic.**

**Bjoks para: Afrodite *-*, my sister, Nathi, Claire D'Lune e aos que colocaram a fic no alerta.**


	3. Chapter 3

oooOOoooOOooo

Era verão, mas uma leve chuva caía limpando o ar e a vegetação ao redor do castelo, e até as próprias pedras do castelo. Severus olhava através da janela a chuva que caía, fitava as nuvens cinzentas e pensava que ele também se sentia assim: cinza e sem força. Começava a sentir saudades da sua enfermeira. Não que ele tivesse algum apreço especial pela jovem, mas... ninguém tinha ido visitá-lo. Inclusive Minerva tinha deixado de ir vê-lo, porém, ele não a culpava; sabia exatamente quanto trabalho implicava ser Diretor de Hogwarts por experiência própria, e além do mais... bem, ninguém estaria ansioso para ver uma pessoa como ele. Então ele estava resignado a esperar por sua enfermeira.

- Olá professor. Como se sente hoje?

Severus escutou a voz de Hermione e se alegrou, ficou feliz com a volta dela. Claro que não ia deixá-la notar, mas isso não significada que não tinha se alegrado sinceramente.

- Tarde hoje, senhorita Granger?

- Não, não é tarde. Tive aula. A maioria dos meus professores decidiram dar-me leituras e exercícios para concluir meus estudos, porém tem duas aulas que preciso estar presente: Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas e Poções.

- E quem está lecionando Poções? - perguntou Severus com aborrecimento. Apesar de não dar aulas de Poções há dois anos não pôde evitar sentir como se alguém estivesse se metendo em seu território.

- O professor Slughorn.

Severus fez uma cara de incredulidade e Hermione continuou explicando.

- Ninguém mais quis ficar no seu lugar. A professora McGonagall me disse que não queria contratá-lo,depois de ter visto como ele se comportou durante a batalha, mas agora há um rumor de que o cargo é amaldiçoado como era Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas.

- E quem acham que amaldiçoou o cargo de Professor de Poções? - Snape perguntou um tanto confuso. Voldemort já estava morto, os Comensais fugidos... quem iria querer fazer algo assim?

Hermione se afastou da cama fingindo que necessitava de algo da mesinha. Nestes casos, a localização sempre era o mais importante.

- O senhor professor, quem mais?

Severus a olhou incrédulo e logo começou a rir, mas um sorriso amargo. É que jamais iam … não diremos perdoar, porém.... deixá-lo em paz? Hermione queria dar-lhe alguma palavra de consolo, dizer o que sentia, que não deveria se importar, mas sabia que era melhor manter-se calada. E para preencher o momento de constrangimento começou a balbuciar sobre seus estudos.

- Preciso de aulas de Defesa porque é um ramo eminentemente prático. Claro que aprendi muito com Harry e com a guerra, mas.... – suspirou – … e bem poções. Por alguma razão sigo tendo certos problemas com essa matéria. - Abriu uma estante que havia no quarto e começou retirar frascos de poções e ungüentos para a ferida – Hoje por exemplo ficou difícil engrossar a minha poção Anti-hemorrágica.

- Moeu a baia do sabugueiro?

- Não, as piquei como disse o livro.

O professor arqueou uma sobrancelha, pegou sua varinha que estava sobre o móvel.

- Existem certas coisas que podem ser melhoradas nesse livro. _Accio Moste Potente Potions!_

Severus levantou uma mão e esperou que o livro que Hermione havia deixado sobre a mesa se movesse, mas não se moveu.

- Oh! - Hermione soltou uma exclamação ao compreender o que acontecia.

_- Accio Moste Potente Potions!_

Nada.

O professor deixou o braço cair sobre a almofada e fechou os olhos.

- Sabia disso também?

- Não. Não creio que ninguém saiba. Se Madame Pomfrey soubesse teria me dito.

- Nem uma palavra, compreende?

Hermione soltou os frascos e se sentou na beira da cama. Qualquer outro paciente ela teria segurado a mão para confortá-lo, mas não com Severus.

- Professor tudo isso deve ser temporário. A incapacidade de caminhar, a falta de... - as palavras morreram em sua boca – Li que em algumas ocasiões quando um bruxo passa por uma situação como a sua, quando há uma enfermidade grave, uma depressão profunda, qualquer situação que acarrete um estresse anormalmente grande, a magia pode abandonar o mago. Porém, uma vez superado o problema inicial a magia volta – sussurrou – devemos esperar, a magia voltará.

Ainda afundado entre as almofadas e com os olhos apertados, Severus falou entre os dentes:

- E se tem relação com a lesão na minha coluna? Ficarei aqui para sempre, incapaz de caminhar, incapaz de fazer magia?

Hermione sorriu. Havia algo que ela sabia e ele não.

- Professor, o senhor é perfeitamente capaz de caminhar.

Ele tratou de sentar e falar subitamente com os olhos arregalados, mas ela o deteve colocando a mão sobre o peito dele.

- Os medibruxos curaram a lesão. Houve uma certa inflamação na medula espinhal, inevitável, mas está sanada. Seu corpo recuperará a habilidade de caminhar assim que você der a ordem. Contudo, para isso é o senhor quem deve ser consciente de que pode e não somente isso, mas que que deve estar _disposto_ a fazê-lo.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas não encontrou as palavras e ficou assim, abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora da água. Ela sorriu ante a cena. Um Snape aturdido não era uma visão que tinha tido o prazer de ver antes. Se conseguisse uma Penseira seria uma linda imagem para mostrar aos garotos.

- Eu sei, professor. Não é algo comum de acontecer com bruxos. Os Trouxas sofrem destas coisas com mais frequência. Eles recebem ajuda psicológica, mas os bruxos não tem nada de semelhante. Então terá que lidar com isso sozinho. - Hermione levantou para sair da cama, porém sentiu uma garra de ferro fechando-se sobre seu pulso, prendendo-a.

- Jure para mim senhorita Granger, que não vai contar nada disso a ninguém. A ninguém. Nem mesmo aos seus... "amiguinhos".

Seus olhos escuros cravaram nos dela, dois poços profundos, hipnóticos. Algo dentro dela fez 'clic'. Ele confiava nela, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer. Ele estava em suas mãos agora.

- Juro professor. - Respondeu sustentando o olhar e acrescentou – Juro quer vou ajudá-lo a sair dessa.

Severus suspirou aliviado. Podia confiar na Sabe-Tudo, sempre conseguia encontrar uma solução para os problemas mais difíceis. Acomodou-se nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos. Esperando que a jovem fizesse seu trabalho.

Os dias passavam sem muita variação. Uma quinta-feira ou um sábado era a mesma coisa, ela sempre estava perto. E quando não estava, sentia falta. Havia se acostumado com o som da voz dela, sua quieta presença enquanto estudava calmamente num canto. Ela levava livros e biscoitos de chocolate para ele, que eram ambos suas fraquezas. E mesmo que ele não falasse muito, deixava-a tagarelar quando acabava de estudar. Não que ela falasse coisas sem importância, ela não era como suas contemporâneas que ficavam falando de garotos e de modas; ela falava mais de livros, feitiços, poções, e do futuro que a esperava como medibruxa. Graças a ela conheceu alguns autores Trouxas que de outra maneira teria desprezado e se sentiu particularmente tocado a ler A Balada do Cárcere de Reading* de Oscar Wilde.

E uma manhã, quando ela aproximou-se para cuidar de sua ferida, que havia diminuído, mas não fechado; ele notou algo particular no dedo anelar da mão direita dela.

- Senhorita Granger! - disse com um falso tom de admiração enquanto segurava a mão contra sua vontade – Noto algo diferente nesta mão. Um rubi? Que grifinório. Potter?

- Rony. - ela o corrigiu retirando sua mão suavemente com o olhar baixo.

"Modéstia?, pensou Severus. "Não", se corrigiu, "não é modéstia, é vergonha!"

- Não havia me contado que tinha um namorado tão sério.

- Não me pareceu apropriado.

- Quando será o feliz acontecimento?

- Depois dos NIEMs.

Severus arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Logo então. Muito perto. Tem algum problema em particular?

Hermione se sentiu indignada por causa da indireta.

- Não estou grávida! - gritou.

- E qual é o problema então? Ainda são muito jovens e por alguma razão a senhorita não se encaixa no perfil das jovens que querem casar logo que terminam o colégio.

- Rony... ofereceram a ele um cargo no Chudley Cannons e quer começar sua própria família. Sonha em ter filhos...

- E seu treinamento em St. Mungus? E seus sonhos de se tornar uma pesquisadora?

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Posso fazer tudo isso, embora os filhos tenham que esperar um pouco.

- E claro ele está de acordo com tudo isso.

Hermione ficou em silêncio.

Snape riu.

- Eu espero que a senhorita espere um pouco mais antes de amarrar o laço.

- O senhor...o senhor não é ninguém para dar aula de conselhos – ela disse tremendo de raiva – O senhor esperou demais pelo visto. Não conheço nenhuma senhora Snape e duvido que vou conhecer.

O sorriso sarcástico morreu nos lábios de Severus.

- O senhorita não tem a menor ideia das razões pelas quais eu decidi não formar uma família. - Respondeu com uma voz baixa, com um tom ameaçador que gelava o sangue e um olhar sombrio.

Porém, Hermione negou-se a se sentir intimidada. Levantou o rosto, mirando os olhos dele e falou tratando de imitar o mesmo tom de voz:

- Vi suas lembranças, senhor. Harry me mostrou.

Snape estava furioso com a fato da garota tê-lo pego em sua própria armadilha e de não ter se sentido intimidada com seu melhor tom de ameaça.

- Agradeceria se não falasse desse assunto nunca mais. - Concluiu sem quebrar o contato visual. Pelo menos nisso não se deixaria vencer.

- Igualmente senhor. - Respondeu ela com um sorriso forçado.

E não falaram mais do assunto. Mas Severus estava convencido de que Hermione cometeria o pior erro da sua vida casando-se com Ronald Weasley. Primeiro, o rapaz estava longe de pertencer a mesma categoria intelectual de Granger. Claro, o garoto tinha um mente analítica formidável, contudo a sede de conhecimento de Hermione se situava em outro nível. E pensando melhor, não havia outro rapaz em Hogwarts que pudesse estar no mesmo nível que ela. Um Corvinal, talvez, mas os Corvinais careciam de espírito e valentia que exalava dela de cada poro de seu corpo. E pensar que logo estaria cheia de ruivos, preocupada em trocar fraldas e cozinhar... que desperdício, por Merlin! Qualquer tola poderia parir dez filhos e alimentá-los, mas... que desperdício. Severus encolhia os ombros mentalmente cada vez que o pensamento o assaltava, dizendo a si mesmo que se era isso que ela queria para própria vida, pois então estava tudo bem. Mas ele sabia que não era isso que ela realmente queira...e isso o incomodava como uma pedra no sapato. Bem, supondo que ele usasse sapato.

Hermione do seu lado estava preocupada com outras coisas. O professor não estava fazendo nenhum progresso e naquele passo ficaria o resto de sua vida deitado naquela cama incapaz de fazer magia ou caminhar.

"Tenho que tirá-lo daqui", ela pensava desesperada. O ficar trancado dentro daquele quarto só estava condenando-o a perpetuar seu estado depressivo. Talvez se o levasse ao seu antigo laboratório de Poções recuperaria a vontade de se mexer, da fazer algo por si mesmo... mas como movê-lo? Não faria um _Levicorpus _para levá-lo flutuando pelo meio de Hogwarts, pelo menos se não quisesse chegar velha. Sabia que o professor morreria antes de suportar semelhante humilhação; tivera semelhante experiência com os Comensais, mesmo que no seu caso flutuasse de cabeça para baixo. Talvez seria melhor falar com professor Flitwick...

E foi assim que Hermione se apresentou uma manhã no quarto do professor Snape levando...

- Que diabos é isso, senhorita Granger?

Hermione estalou a língua.

- Professor...uma mente tão analítica como a sua... qualquer um diria que poderia chegar a um conclusão por si mesmo.

- Uma cadeira de rodas!?

Mas não era uma cadeira de rodas comum como a dos Trouxas. Em primeiro lugar era uma maravilhosa peça de carpintaria confeccionada em madeira de ébano, elaboradamente esculpida, tinha um belo estofado marrom escuro repleto de pergaminhos dourados. Estava encantada para subir e descer escadas e qualquer obstáculo que se pusesse em seu caminho, e também para obedecer a vontade mágica de quem a usasse, mas... teriam que adiar esse recurso por agora.

- O que aconteceu Granger, bateu a cabeça?, caiu da vassoura? Não vou utilizar semelhante traste. Leve isso, não quero vê-la.

- Bem, e então, o que pretende fazer professor? Ficar deitado nessa cama pelo resto dos seus dias? - exclamou ela exasperada, as mãos na cintura, erguendo-se ameaçadoramente sobre ele. Severus ficou atônito, nunca nenhum estudante havia tido coragem para enfrentá-lo assim. Muito menos ia se deixar repreender por uma aprendiz...ou por ninguém.

Sentou-se imediatamente na cama, mostrando sua melhor cara de vampiro amargo e seu tom de voz mais intimidante:

- Não vou passear por aí nessa coisa para que os alunos riam de mim!

- Notícias, professor! Os alunos sempre riram do senhor e não deixaram de fazer! E isso o senhor sabe perfeitamente. - Hermione parou e o olhou direto nos olhos, a poucos centímetros do rosto dele. - Morcego seboso das masmorras, estúpido, _Batman!_

- BASTA GRANGER! - ele gritou tapando a boca da jovem com a mão**, frustrado de não poder fazer mais para detê-la.

A garota nem sequer parou para pensar em nada, simplesmente agarrou a mão e a tirou de sua boca.

- Não finja como se não soubesse! - ela cuspiu com raiva – E ninguém se importa a mínima se o senhor caminha, se se arrasta, voa ou dorme pendurado na barra do guarda-roupa.

- E então por que você se importa?

- É uma excelente pergunta professor, não vejo porque deveria importar-me se nem você mesmo se importa. - Bufou e logo respirou fundo para acalmar-se . - Não deveria me importar, mas me importo – concluiu com tristeza.

O silêncio caiu como uma pedra entre os dois. Não havia nada mais o que dizer naquele momento. Severus se sentia abalado em pensar que pelo menos para alguém era importante se vivia ou se apodrecia em um poço. Contudo Hermione se sentia derrotada e impotente.

Ela se dirigiu para porta com um passo cansado e pegou sua bolsa com os livros do chão.

Esforçando-se ao máximo, Severus perguntou:

- Até amanhã, senhorita Granger?

Hermione parou por um momento e pensou. Não tinha ideia do que fazer. E saiu do quarto sem virar ou se despedir.

_Continuará._

oooOOoooOOooo

**Notas da autora **

* A Balada do Cárcere de Reading foi a obra mais comovente de Oscar Wilde, que a escreveu enquanto cumpria uma condenação de dois anos de trabalho forçado pelo crime de sodomia. Depois de escrever isto jamais voltou a escrever nem uma palavra (literariamente, claro) e pouco tempo depois morreu.

_Já não vestia o casaco vermelho_

_pois o sangue o vinho vermelhos são,_

_e sangue e vinho estavam em suas mãos_

_quando o encontraram com a morta_

_com a mísera morta que ele tinha amado_

_e aquela que ele assassinou em seu leito._

Se usarem um pouquinho da imaginação saberão porque Severus se comoveu tanto com este poema.

** Rs... aposto que estavam achando que ele ia calar Hermione com um beijo...não,não,não Severus é um pouco mais complexo que isso garotas.

**N/T: Hermione pegou pesado quando citou sobre as lembranças dele, mas o morcegão retribuiu agora no fim do capítulo. Acho que eles estão empatados. Sorry pelos erros. Todos os créditos para June Magic. O ffnet acaba com as configurações:S**

**Bjoks para Pathy Potter, Ana Paula Prince, Afrodite *-*, June Magic ^^, Lady Malfoy, Larissa Potter, Moe Greenishrage, ashleyfisc.c, Lilian Granger^-^. **


	4. Chapter 4

Olá meus queridos leitores. Agradeço a todos por seus reviews, fico feliz em recebê-los, aumenta meu ânimo e minha auto-estima e certamente a vontade de continuar escrevendo. Obrigada a todos aqueles que me colocaram na lista de autor favorito, história favorita, etc... e obrigada a Dinha Prince por traduzir esta ilusão para o português.

Saudações a minha gêmea malvada Sayuri Hasekura... já leram 'Perdidos'?

É claro que o mundo de Harry Potter e todas as personagens pertencem a incomparável JKR, mas o resto pertence a minha desviada imaginação.

oooOOoooOOooo

A noite depois da discussão com Snape foi um verdadeiro pesadelo para Hermione. Foi direto para a cama sem jantar – como se pudesse passar algo na sua boca que não tivesse gosto de serragem - e dizendo que estava muito cansada fechou as cortinas do dossel da sua cama e lançou um feitiço para não perturbá-la mais um feitiço silenciador.

- Parvati? - testou primeiro se podiam escutá-la – PARVATIII!!!! - gritou com todas as suas forças e não obteve resposta. Genial, ninguém poda ouvi-la, agora podia se entregar a sua raiva sem que pensassem que estava louca.

- Maldito...bastardo....seboso...ingrato...aaargh, maldito! - gritou enquanto golpeava a almofada ao ritmo dos seus insultos. - Depois de tudo que fiz por ele! Ninguém mais queria estar perto dele, e pensar que eu sacrifiquei minhas aulas para acompanhá-lo!

E continuou resmungando até que se deu conta de que havia marcas de gotas na almofada. Estava chorando de raiva, de impotência.

- Acalme-se Hermione – disse – ele não merece seu pranto. Morcego!

A manhã seguinte também não foi boa. Depois de uma noite agitada, cheia de sonhos incoerentes sobre seu professor, levantou com uma dor de cabeça descomunal e os olhos inchados.

- Mione? - perguntou Rony ao vê-la em tal estado na mesa do Salão Principal no café da manhã. Aproximou-se dela, pegou-a pela mão e apertou amorosamente contra seu peito. - Está se sentindo bem? Parece doente.

Hermione puxou sua mão dali sentindo-se um tanto quanto incômoda, não conseguia acostumar-se com as manifestações de afeto de Rony... sentia-se estranha.

- Só tive uma má noite, não se preocupe.

- É sério que parece doente, Hermione – rebateu Harry preocupado, tocando o rosto dela – Pelo menos não parece ter febre.

- Não é nada, só tive uns pesadelos ontem à noite. Creio que preciso descansar um pouco – disse pegando um par de torradas e levantando da mesa.

- Descanse, Mione. - Recomendou Rony e ela apenas assentiu retirando-se para o dormitório.

Harry ficou olhando para Rony com uma cara nada boa.

- Quê? - reclamou ele com a boca cheia.

- Não percebe, sério? Hermione nunca foi boa para mentir. É sério Rony, vai se casar com ela e ainda não a conhece?

- Só está cansada... deve ser porque passa tempo demais com Snape, deve ficar esgotada.

- Pense o que quiser, eu sei que algo acontece. Está diferente, nem sequer fez menção de ir ver Snape ou de ir a biblioteca.

- Sabe de algo Harry? - perguntou Rony presunçosamente – Acho que de tanto resolver mistérios para derrotar a Voldemort seu cérebro fritou. Vamos, é sábado de manhã e faz um dia lindo. Não podemos deixar passar sem ao menos jogar uma partida de quadribol.

Harry concordou, naturalmente, mas decidiu manter os olhos em sua amiga. Não gostava em nada do aspecto dela.

Não precisou esperar muito, no almoço ela não parecia nem um pouco melhor se dedicou a mover a comida de um lado para o outro do prato, bebendo copos e mais copos de suco de abóbora como se estivesse desidratada. Rony, por sua vez, parecia completamente alheio ao estado da sua noiva, conversando alegremente sobre seu futuro promissor como batedor do Chudley Cannons e para integrar Hermione dizia coisas como:

- E então saudarei a multidão e você estará no setor para as esposas dos jogadores e te mandarei um beijo.

O que ela respondia com um movimento de cabeça e um sorriso forçado.

- Irá conosco esta noite a Hogsmeade? - perguntou Neville. Sendo todos maiores de idade e estando em um programa especial fora do curso, os alunos gozavam de uma liberdade para ir e vir à vontade, a maior limitação era não fazer balbúrdia, e estavam aproveitando essa oportunidade para sair e se divertir sempre que podiam.

- Obrigada, mas acho que ficarei estudando... ainda não consegui fazer com que a poção anti-hemorrágica engrosse corretamente

Isso foi o que fez Harry ir a enfermaria para averiguar o que estava acontecendo. Todos tinham problemas com a poção anti-hemorrágica, mas a da Hermione de longe era a melhor do grupo. Havia algo mais... claro que era típico de Hermione buscar a perfeição, mas ele podia notar quando ela estava mentindo.

Escapuliu depois do almoço para ir a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey parecia estar muito preocupada com Hermione.

- Sei que a garota teve muito mais paciência que as outras enfermeiras e não tenho direito algum de pedir mais a ela, porém... ela foi a única capaz de aguentar o Professor Snape. Bem, seja o que quer que tenha acontecido entre eles, ele parece arrependido. Do seu jeito, é claro. Perguntou várias vezes por ela hoje...e já sabe como ele é.

Depois de uma incômoda entrevista com Snape, Harry decidiu falar com sua amiga. A encontrou afundada em uma poltrona da sala comunal, vazia àquela hora, pois todos estavam nos arredores do colégio ou em Hogsmeade desfrutando do maravilhoso dia de verão. Tinha um livro aberto entre as suas mãos, mas não estava lendo. Aproximou-se dela e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Venho da enfermaria – começou a falar devagar, tratando de encontrar a maneira de chegar ao tema sem que ela ficasse na defensiva, mas falhou completamente. - Discutiu com ele, não foi?

- Harry... - disse la colocando uma mão sobre a dele – estou cansada, tão cansada. Parece que não estou chegando a lugar algum com ele. Nem sequer fui capaz de curar aquela maldita ferida...

- Mione...

- Eu sei Harry, não é minha culpa mas sinto que não sou útil nem necessária lá. Não sou.

- Está errando ao pensar nisso. Snape perguntou por você.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, um gesto adquirido por causa da "má companhia".

- Vá e dê uma oportunidade. Sabe, aprendi algo com a guerra: por mais que faça jamais poderá salvar a todos. Não importa o quanto se esforce, sempre terá coisas fora do seu alcance. Somos bruxos, Mione, mas ao fim do dia... seguimos sendo humanos. Tenha isso em mente e dê uma segunda chance para Snape. Pelo que ouvi foi a única que conseguiu aguentá-lo.

As palavras de Harry davam voltas e mais voltas na cabeça de Hermione, como peixes em um aquário redondo. Ficou a tarde toda sentada na poltrona da sala comunal, pensando; consumida pela dúvida de ir ou não a enfermaria. Valia a pena tano esforço?

No relógio da sala comunal da Grifinória deu quatro, cinco, seis da tarde. Saiu do jantar incapaz de provar algo. As sete e meia já não podia lutar mais contra a angústia de sentir que não estava no ligar onde deveria estar. Foi ao seu quarto mudar de roupa para mudar a aparência deprimente e se dirigiu para enfermaria.

Papoula a recebeu com um sorriso. A medibruxa já sentia muito carinho pela jovem.

- Hermione! Sabia que vinha. Apesar de que estava começando a ter minhas dúvidas... mas conversamos depois. Tem alguém te esperando.

Hermione caminhou para o quarto do enfermo e teve a surpresa da sua vida: um Snape totalmente vestido em sua clássica vestimenta negra sentado na cadeira de rodas lendo as Obras Completas de Oscar Wilde.

Ao escutar os passos adentrando no quarto, Severus levantou a vista e deixou o livro de lado. Ficaram se olhando por um momento em um incômodo silêncio. Finalmente, ela se atreveu a falar:

- Pensei...

- Nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto, senhorita Granger – ele a interrompeu.

Hermione só pôde sorrir e assentir. Não esperava que o professor quisesse falar sobre sua derrota na batalha de vontades que haviam sustentado. Bastava ela saber que tinha ganhado, não precisava esfregar na cara dele.

- Gostaria de dar um passeio pelos arredores do castelo?

- Estou mais que cansado dos arredores do castelo, depois de mais de vinte anos percorrendo-os. Não. Creio que preferiria ir a Hogsmeade desta vez.

- Mas a maioria dos estudantes estão lá... é sábado...

- Isso é algo inevitável depois de tudo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde saberão da... minha condição. Considerando que a senhorita não contou nada para os seus amigos.

- Nem uma só palavra, professor, tal e como o prometi – respondeu ela com ar de ofendida.

- Então vamos, senhorita Granger, necessito urgente ver um copo de uísque de fogo... e algo me diz que vou precisar ainda mais, uma vez que saiamos daqui.

E assim colocaram suas capas e sairam da enfermaria, Hermione com um sorriso gigante e Severus com um olhar que ameaçava pulverizar o primeiro que fizesse o mínimo comentário sobre suas circunstâncias. Com magia ou não ele continuava a ser Severus Snape.

Depois de atravessar os terrenos do colégio apareceram do lado de fora do Três Vassouras. O local estava quase cheio, tumultuado em uma noite de sábado como era de se esperar. Mas foi a cadeira de rodas começar a deslizar pelo piso do local que um silêncio sepulcral surgiu. Podia escutar os copos chocando-se contra a madeira das mesas, uma tosse nervosa, um sussurro silenciado rapidamente. Madame Rosmerta deixou o que estava fazendo e virou para averiguar a causa do estranho silêncio.

- Professor Snape! - saudou com um tom forçosamente jovial. - Que alegria em vê-lo finalmente recuperado. É uma honra ter um _herói de guerra_ no meu estabelecimento. - Acrescentou destacando as palavras como se quisesse estabelecer que era amplamente bem-vindo no local e ninguém deveria discutir. - Por aqui, por favor.

Rosmerta os acomodou em uma mesa em um lugar tranquilo e o tumulto normal começou outra vez. Pelo que pareceu sua aparição em público não ia ser tão terrível depois de tudo.

- O que trago?

- Eu quero um copo de uísque de fogo. Duplo. E a senhorita... - inquiriu fitando-a.

- Uma cerveja amanteigada. - Respondeu ela rapidamente sem sequer pensar.

- Cerveja amanteigada? Pensei que tinha dito que não era uma garotinha. Quantos anos tem, onze?

Hermione não estava acostumada a beber álcool. Nunca havia prestado atenção nisso e poucas vezes que tinha provado achou o sabor pouco atrativo. Mas já que o professor estava mordendo seu orgulho de adulto...

- Cerveja então. - Decidiu-se. Pelo menos a cerveja tinha um baixo teor de álcool ou ao menos tinha lido isso... nem pensar um uísque de fogo ou outra coisa.

Severus riu – ou pelo menos essa foi sua intenção, não estava acostumado a praticar o sorriso – e quase riu abertamente quando viu a cara da sua jovem enfermeira no momento em que Rosmerta pôs uma jarra de 600 ml de cerveja sobre a mesa.

- Tudo isso é para mim? - perguntou num sussurro.

- Saúde, senhorita Granger. - Brindou Severus alegremente, mas logo pareceu lembrar de algo, seu rosto se endureceu e se tornou mais sombrio – Pelo fim da guerra e o começo das nossas vidas.

De início não falaram muito, mas a medida que Hermione bebia sua cerveja, a língua foi desatando. Não teve que beber muito para chegar isso, quase não tinha comido nada com exceção do suco de abóbora e somada a sua falta de experiência com a bebida fez com que o álcool fosse rapidamente para sua cabeça.

- Estão olhando para gente professor. Pergunto-me o que falarão de nós... - dizia entre risinhos.

Severus por sua vez estava feliz em vê-la assim. Claro que teria odiado qualquer outra pessoa nesse estado partilhando a mesa com ele, mas isso era diferente, de alguma forma que não conseguia compreender. Ela sempre era contida em sua presença, mas agora não parecia poder se calar caso não fosse para dar outro gole na caneca e estava linda com as bochechas vermelhas e o sorriso largo. "Linda? De onde veio isso? Ah, deve ser o uísque de fogo que está fazendo efeito", pensou sem tirar os olhos de cima dela nem apagar o meio sorriso do rosto.

- … e nós pensamos que era você quem estava azarando o Harry para que ele caísse da vassoura e... queimei sua roupa! - confessou tolamente entre risinhos, escondendo a cara entre as mãos e separando um pouco os dedos para poder ver a reação de seu professor. Snape queria ficar zangado com ela, realmente _queria _ficar, mas mesmo buscando dentro de si a raiva, não foi capaz de encontrá-la e levou o copo de uísque até seus lábios para esconder seu sorriso.

- Oooh, professor... tenho que ir ao banheiro, mas não sei se serei capaz de levantar... as pernas pe... - hic! sam!

Ao vê-la caminhar sem firmeza, Severus se deu conta de que a cerveja havia feito mais efeito do que tinha acreditado. Teriam que voltar a Hogwarts de imediato... e rezar para que Minerva jamais soubesse de que ele era o culpado de embriagar sua aluna favorita, ou o transformaria em uma rato e o manteria como mascote em uma jaula em seu escritório.

Ao voltar, ela sentou pesadamente na cadeira e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, olhando para mesa. Parecida a ponto de cair no sono.

- Granger... Granger! Sente-se bem?

- Não... - hic! - não de todo...

- Pode caminhar?

- Acho que sim...

- Vamos, Granger, cabeça no alto, nós iremos tão dignamente quanto chegamos, não daremos a eles mais motivos para falar do que os que já têm. - Severus a animou enquanto deixava umas moedas sobre a mesa.

E saíram dos Três Vassoura, mesmo que Hermione estivesse mais se apoiando na cadeira do que empurrando-a. Assim que saíram à rua silenciosa, Severus a repreendeu, não muito duramente. Parte da culpa era dele e ele sabia.

- Demônios, Granger, não sabe quando parar?

- Nunca tinha bebido antes... e muito menos comi hoje. - Confessou a garota com um pouco de vergonha.

- Deveria ter me dito antes. Podíamos ter pedido algo para comer a Rosmerta. Agora já é muito tarde, não podemos voltar. Teremos que ir caminhando até Hogwarts, nem falar poderemos, mal pode se manter em pé caso falasse não aguentaria a chegar nem a metade.

- Desculpa, professor...

O ar noturno pareceu afetar a pobre jovem e em um ponto no meio da marcha até o castelo tiveram que parar e ela desapareceu atrás de uma árvore para esvaziar o seu estômago. "Genial", pensou Severus, "Minerva vai corta os meus..."

Provavelmente o deus Baco os protegeu nesse dia, pois foram capazes de chegar ao castelo através de seus próprios meios e logo chegaram a enfermaria sem que ninguém notasse. Com alguns feitiços, Hermione ajudou o professor a colocar o pijama e deitar na cama. E foi a última coisa que pôde fazer, pois com um grande bocejo se sentou na cama ao lado de Severus, piscou um par de vezes tratando de manter os olhos abertos e por fim se rendeu. Com um "Merlin estou exausta" apoiou a cabeça na almofada... e dormiu.

- Granger? Granger! - o tom de voz de Severus se fazia cada vez mais agudo. - Hermione! - exclamou por fim sacudindo-a, o pânico se apoderando dele. - Não pode dormir aqui!

Mas Hermione não fez nada mais que dar um gemido e acomodar-se ao seu lado. Dando-se por vencido, Severus a cobriu com as cobertas e murmurou:

- Serei um rato preto e fraco com certeza.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A** : Continuará...

**N/T**: **kkkkkkkkkkk Severo tá perdido, será um rato preto e magrinho mesmo kkkkkkkkkk. Oieeeeee! Bjoks para Mika, Serena, Lady Luna Andrews, Senju Yume, Lady Malfoy, ashleyfisc.c, Pathy Potter, vivian alves [oi nêgaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*-*], Claire D'Lune, Moe Greenishrage e todos que insistem em não deixarem reviews. **

**Sorry pelos erros e até o próximo cap;***


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá querido leitores.**

**Deixo aqui para vocês o novo capítulo. Saiu um pouco mais longo, a alternativa era cortá-lo antes e deixá-los com vontade...jamais.**

**Obrigada a todos por seus comentários.**

**Obrigada a Sayuri, minha gêmea malvada, por ajudar-me com os buracos e as musas estagnadas.**

**E obrigada a JKR por ter escrito Harry Potter e nos ter dado Severus e permissão para que brinquemos com ele.**

**June Magic**

oooOOoooOOooo

A claridade da manhã de verão começava a ameaçar a romper a noite e Hermione e Severus estavam dormindo profundamente na mesma cama.

Quente. Cômodo.

Hermione se mexeu um pouco, mas ele a apertou contra seu corpo, as costas dela contra o peito dele, as mãos na cintura.

Na feliz inconsciência do sonho, Severus sentia que era maravilhoso ter uma mulher adormecida entre seus braços. Jamais havia experimentado tal coisa antes, em primeiro lugar porque era pouco seguro por ser um espião, e sem segundo lugar – mais não menos importante – porque não havia encontrado ninguém de verdade que quisesse dormir com ele. Sexo, talvez, mas ficar adormecida em seus braços era algo completamente diferente, implicava em uma intimidade, que irônico, maior do que a que ele estava disposto a oferecer as mulheres com as quais tinha feito sexo, e maior do que a que elas estavam dispostas a oferecer a ele. Mas agora estava dormindo, e enquanto sua mente descansava, seu corpo a procurava, seu nariz se enterrava na nuca dela para cheirá-la, suas mãos buscavam a suavidade da pele da cintura dela embaixo da blusa... e nada mais, porque o restante do seu corpo se negava a cooperar, exceto por um _detalhe não tão pequeno_ que estava dormindo desde seu encontro com Nagini e agora tinha escolhido o momento para voltar a acordar. Ah, tudo era tão quente, tão suave, tão perfeito.

Hermione, também perdida nas profundidades do sonho apertava-se contra esse corpo maravilhoso que a envolvia e a acariciava. Em seu sonho era Rony, mas não se sentia mesmo com Rony. Quando estava com ele, as coisas não chegavam nem perto de bem... mas era um sonho, e nos sonhos as coisas não são como na realidade. As poucas vezes que haviam dormido juntos tinham se sentido incomodados, incapazes de encontrar uma maneira na qual seus corpos se encaixassem corretamente para permitir que dormissem; sobravam cotovelos, joelhos, ele puxava o cabelo dela ao envolvê-la com o braço... e por fim dormiam cada um para um lado ainda que ela quisesse adormecer assim, com mãos grandes segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, apertando-a possessivamente contra o corpo e, ah!, a evidência física do seu desejo. Hermione não se considerava feia, mas também não se achava particularmente desejável, porém secretamente gostava de saber que era capaz de produzir tal reação em um homem. Deleitando-se com as sensações do seu sonho, apertou-se contra esse volume, provocando um gemido nos lábios do seu suposto amante no sonho.

Perfeito.

Nenhum dos dois queria acordar desse sonho gostoso. Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a deixar a quentura que os uniam.

Hermione virou para abraçá-lo, entrelaçando suas pernas com as dele. Circe! Pareciam que eram feitos na medida certa um para o outro, por isso se encaixavam. Apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele e deixou sua mão vaguear sobre o tórax, lentamente, com um delicioso abandono.

Quando a luz começava a brilhar, um pássaro pousou no peitoril da janela e começou a cantar com força. Ambos ouviram e reconheceram que estavam despertando, gemeram em uníssono. "Não..." rosnou Severus e a garota reconhecendo a voz e que seu suposto "amante no sonho" não havia desaparecido ao despertar, abriu os olhos sobressaltada para encontrar-se cara a cara com seu ex-Professor de Poções.

- AAAAAAHHH!!! - gritou com a voz aguda, saltando da cama.

- Shhh! Senhorita Granger, acalme-se! - implorou Severus, temendo que pudessem escutá-lo.

Mas hermione só lembrava que na noite anterior tinha bebido muito e...

- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, o que fizemos!

- Nada do outro mundo... - ele começou a explicar, mas ela interpretou mal as palavras dele.

- Como que não é nada do outro mundo? Como que...!

- Shhh, cale-se, me refiro que a senhorita dormiu e ponto! Olhe-se! Está usando essa roupa trouxa que é o mais próximo que conheço de uma armadura – disse apontando para o jeans que estava debaixo da túnica – e não posso fazer magia, por isso não tem como ter tirado a roupa e ter colocado outra vez. Além disso, caso não lembre, não posso fazer nada da cintura para baixo. - Era mentira, era consciente de que tivera uma ereção, a primeira após sua lesão e agradecia aos deuses por isso, mas não era o momento de mencionar.

Esse detalhe não passou despercebido para ela, lembrava de ter se apertado contra o volume... oh, mas para que tivesse acontecido algo de natureza sexual, então ela teria que ter montado sobre... "Hermione, não entre aí!", repreendeu-se a si mesma, ficando intensamente vermelha ao ver para onde havia voado seus pensamentos.

E então logo, uma vez passado o golpe da adrenalina, a ressaca começou como se tivessem acertado um machado em sua cabeça.

- Oh! - exclamou sustentando-se com as mãos. - Juro que não voltarei a beber álcool nunca mais...

- Sim, sim, sim, uma poção contra a ressaca e esquecerá logo essa ideia, mas pelo amor de Merlin, vá embora senhorita Granger.

A moça arregalou os olhos. Rony. Todos haviam visto ela no Três Vassoura com Snape e não tinha dormido na Torre da Grifinória. Oh, não, ia ter que se explicar muito... e saiu correndo da enfermaria com a esperança de chegar antes que as garotas do dormitório despertassem.

Snape a viu desaparecer através da porta e rodou para dentro da cama, procurando o calor do corpo dela que já começava a desaparecer, o aroma do cabelo que havia ficado impregnado na fronha da almofada.

"Lily", pensou, tratando de procurar uma lembrança do amor da sua vida. Queria colocá-la no lugar de Hermione, imaginar que tinha sido ela a mulher que havia partilhado a cama com ele, a mulher que havia prendido em seu peito. Mas a garota não era Lily e ele sabia disso. Eram muito diferentes. E de uma forma ou outra sentia que sua dívida com ela foi paga ao cuidar do filho dela com sua própria vida. Se deu conta que finalmente, depois de tantos anos e tantas penas a estava deixando ir... mas não queria. Queria prender-se a sua lembrança, queria amá-la até o dia da sua morte, queria ser fiel mesmo ela estando morta, queria... mas o que se desejava e o que conseguia eram coisas diferentes. "Lily, o que está acontecendo? Por um acaso você sabe?", pensou enterrando o rosto na almofada, aspirando profundamente o leve aroma de jasmim que ficou no pano. Dormiu outra vez.

"Graças aos deuses", pensou Hermione ao entrar no dormitório, as garotas ainda dormiam. Mas antes que percebesse, alguém saiu para recebê-la alegremente.

- MIAUUU! - protestou seu gato ao sentir uma de suas patas amaçada pelo pé de sua ama. Ela conteve a respiração esperando que ninguém tivesse acordado.

- Hermione é você? - perguntou abrindo um olho Lavender. - Onde estava? Estávamos preocupadas. Todo mundo andava comentando que esteve bebendo com Snape nos Três Vassouras e que ele estava em uma cadeira de rodas...

"Maldito Bichento!", pensou ao ver que seus planos desmoronaram por causa do seu animal de estimação

- Ah, eh... tive que cuidar dele e... - respondeu tratando de se desculpar e inventar algo, logo suspirou aliviada ao ver sua companheira voltar a dormir. Isso daria tempo para inventar um álibi. Mesmo que pensando melhor, quem ia acreditar que tinha dormido com Snape? Colocou o pijama e deitou-se. Gostaria de pensar em alguma coisa, mas agora só queria dormir um pouco mais. Porém ao fechar os olhos procurando o sono a lembrança de dois braços prendendo-a pela cintura se apoderou da sua mente. Tratou de lutar contra ele. "Por Merlin Hermione, é SNAPE", mas finalmente se deu conta de que ninguém saberia, dessa forma poderia relaxar um pouco e desfrutar da lembrança. Afinal, todo mundo tem algum prazer culpado.

Quando voltou a acordar as garotas já tinham levantado, demorou um tempo para se arrumar e ir para sala comunal. Perdeu o café da manhã, mas não se importou, só precisava de uma poção para ressaca e estaria nova outra vez.

- Olá, Hermione. Parece um pouco abatida. Tem algo para me contar?

A garota sentiu que seu estômago pulava. Harry estava esperando-a e onde estava Harry sempre estava...

- Olá Harry. Onde está Rony? - perguntou de imediato ao não vê-lo ao lado do amigo.

- Foi a Hogsmeade fazer umas compras de emergência. Queria presenteá-la com chocolates, mas esquecemos de passar na loja. Não diga a ele que te contei, supõe que seja uma surpresa. Mas isso não é importante. Todo mundo viu você no Três Vassouras bebendo cerveja com Snape – disse baixando o tom de voz na última frase – E não chegou para dormir antes de hoje de manhã.

Hermione procurou desesperadamente por uma desculpa, mas fitou os olhos de Harry e soube de imediato que não poderia mentir para ele, não para ele. Além disso, por que se sentia tão culpada? Tudo que havia acontecido tinha sido um acidente. Um infeliz acidente.

Sentaram-se em um sofá na sala vazia e falando em sussurros contou tudo. Tudo menos que Snape e ela haviam dormido _abraçados e que havia gostado._

- Rony vai me matar. E vai matar o professor Snape por ter me feito beber. Ou melhor, tentará matá-lo e acabará morto.

- Fique calma, Rony não tem ideia. Ninguém tem a intenção de contar, mas você deveria, afinal, é seu noivo e vão se casar logo.

Hermione percebeu a verdade nas palavras de Harry. A confiança e a sinceridade eram as bases de uma relação. Onde estava a sua confiança em seu noivo? Devia estar em algum recôndito, porque agora não era capaz de encontrá-la, teria que fazer das tripas coração e contar o que tinha acontecido. A versão censurada, pelo menos.

- Mione! - exclamou Rony ao entrar no salão comunal. - Senti sua falta. Até quando vai ter que cuidar do morcego? - perguntou e lhe deu um grande beijo, entregando uma caixa de chocolates. - Pelo menos hoje não. Mamãe nos espera em casa, Luna e os outros irão e quero ficar com você um pouco.

- Obrigada, Rony, não devia... - disse referindo-se a caixa de chocolates.

- Não, quero mimar minha noiva. Talvez poderíamos dar uma passada no Largo Grimmauld e... já sabe...

Hermione olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que Harry havia desaparecido silenciosamente, para dar aos noivos privacidade. Suspirando, se deu conta de que era o momento de contar os eventos recentes para seu noivo.

Com muita cautela foi narrando o que aconteceu sem ser capaz de olhá-lo enquanto falava. Ao terminar seu relato fitou-o, seus olhos se encontraram e ele riu.

- Não posso acreditar! Teve que dormir com o morcego! Pobrezinha, garanto que vai ter pesadelos...

A garota sentiu como se o peso do segredo sumisse do seu peito. Como pôde ter sentido medo de falar com Rony? O garoto era um amor. Seu amigo. Aliviada, abriu a caixa de chocolates e comeram juntos.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Acho que as bordas estão um pouco mais fechadas. - Comentou Hermione enquanto limpava a ferida e trocava o curativo. - Dentro de pouco tempo não precisará mais da minha presença.

Snape sorriu sem vontade.

- Infelizmente, não acredito que isso seja possível, não sei cuidar dela sentado nesta cadeira.

- Professor, logo virão os N.I.E.M's e eu deixarei a escola para sempre. Suponho que alguém terá que cuidar do senhor. Eu... já ultrapassei as horas de prática que me pediram em St. Mungus. - Não gostava de lembrá-lo, mas sabia que tinha que deixar claro que não podia ficar para sempre ao lado dele.

- Eu sei senhorita Granger, eu sei bem. E não gosto de dever nada a ninguém.

Severus moveu a cadeira e aproximou-se da estante de livros. Tinha saído para se divertir em Hogsmeade, Papoula considerou que ele já estava bem o suficiente para voltar para seus aposentos e ali se encontravam. Ele pegou um caderno com aspecto maltratado pelos anos e entregou a ela.

- Que é isso? Oh! - exclamou ao abri-lo e descobrir o que era na realidade.. suas anotações pessoais sobre a elaboração de poções avançadas. - Professor, não posso aceitar isto... é seu trabalho, seus estudos, não posso aproveitar-me disto...

- Aceite garota boba. Não teria tanto escrúpulo se estivesse impresso, não é mesmo? E que diferença há entre isto e um livro? É apenas um livro mais _exclusivo_.

Hermione sentiu a vontade de chegar perto dele e dar um beijo na bochecha em forma de agradecimento. Mas se conformou em apertar o caderno contra seu peito.

- Obrigada, professor.

Não era exagero dizer que a garota estava encantada com o presente e que sentia que não merecia, mas tiraria dali tudoque fosse possível. Quando mostrou aos rapazes eles ficaram boquiabertos.

- _Snape_ te deu de presente as anotações dele? O veneno da serpente deve ter fritado o cérebro dele...

Para dizer a verdade, desde a discussão horrível que tinha ocorrido o professor havia começado a comportar-se um pouco melhor com ela. Não muito, mas o suficiente para não mais odiá-lo. É claro, os garotos jamais iam acreditar que ele estava tratando de ser _amável _com ela. Ela sabia e isso bastava e cada vez que olhava o velho caderno sorria.

Uns dias mais tarde, depois de ter tirado seu professor a força para tomar um ar perto do lago, sentados debaixo da sombra de uma grande árvore, Hermione pegou o caderno e abriu em um obscura poção fortalecedora.

- Hoje irei embora mais cedo, professor. Quero tentar fazer esta poção... outra vez.

- Está tendo problemas? - perguntou o professor com sua sobrancelha esquerda levantada. - Talvez não seguiu as instruções ao pé da letra.

- Eu fiz! - saltou ferida em seu orgulho e logo baixou a voz decepcionada – mas não quer funcionar não importa o que eu faça.

- Vamos. Um pouco mais de ar fresco e meus pulmões entrarão em colapso.

- Aonde?

- Ao meu laboratório, senhorita Granger, onde mais? - respondeu com tom cansado.

- Vai me ajudar a fazer a poção _Augeo_? Por quê?

- Porque se continuar tentando vai ficar sem cabeça e eu sem enfermeira.

- Mas...

- Cale-se e empurre a cadeira antes que eu me arrependa.

Hermione estava sinceramente surpreendida. Snape não havia voltado ao seu laboratório desde seu encontro com Nagini e sabia que ele não voltaria a menos que pudesse caminhar e fazer magia de novo, de outro modo não teria sentido, pois não seria capaz de fazer poções. No entanto foram para lá.

Uma vez dentro, Severo fez um gesto amplo com a mão, dando a ela permissão para começar.

- Adiante Granger, mostre-me a sua versão de_ Augeo._

Hermione começou a trabalhar de imediato, confiante em suas habilidades, mas logo teve que parar, faca na mão.

- Não, não, não, está segurando errado a faca.

- É assim que sempre seguro a faca, é a forma correta de fazer tal como aparece no livro.

- Achava que a senhorita já tinha alcançado o limite do que os livros podem ensinar, Granger. - Severus aproximou-se da mesa, mas estando sentado não podia alcançar a altura que necessitava para poder ensinar sua técnica do uso da faca. - O que está esperando, Granger? Reduza a altura da mesa!

Hermione se apressou em obedecer, mas então ela ficou em um péssimo nível. Suspirando ruidosamente, Snape se aproximou dela por trás com a cadeira e bateu nos joelhos dela com os seus joelhos fazendo-a cair sentada sobre seu colo. Ela gritou de surpresa, mas ele a fez calar de imediato.

- Pegue, Granger, assim. -Ele pôs a faca na mão dela e a guiou. Começaram a cortar os bichos de seda de um jeito rítmico e metódico. Hermione não pôde evitar de rir de felicidade, essas criaturas escorregadias não a deixavam cortar assim mesmo!

Severus a viu rir e algo fez um clique dentro dele. A lembrança na noite dos Três Vassouras o tomou. Rememorou o maravilhoso que era ouvi-la e vê-la feliz e logo tomou consciência de que ela estava sentada sobre suas pernas, que ele a prendia com seu braço esquerdo em volta da cintura e que sua mão direita segurava a dela. Seu rosto estava a escassos centímetros do dela, podia ouvir perfeitamente o aroma de jasmim do xampu. E como se não o pertencessem seu braço esquerdo estreitou ainda mais contra ela e sua mão direita apertou a mão dela, parando por um segundo.

Hermione sentiu que ele estava apertando seu abraço e sua mão, e um gemido saiu involuntariamente de seus lábios. Uma sensação desconhecida a invadiu dos pés a cabeça, como um arrepio mas não desagradável. Podia sentir o rosto do seu professor junto a sua orelha, podia sentir ele respirar... e desejou ter coragem o suficiente para poder deitar a cabeça para trás e deixar cair sobre o ombro dele... oferecer seu pescoço... "Controle-se Hermione", disse para si mesma e soltou a respiração que não sabia que tinha prendido.

Quando a ouviu gemer, Severus quase perdeu a cabeça. Jamais em sua vida sentiu nada parecido por uma estudante. Mas desejou ser vinte anos mais novo e ter coragem para fazê-la girar o rosto e beijá-la até ela perder o sentido. Acariciá-la... possuí-la... "Controle-se, Severus", disse também. " Não é um adolescente cheio de hormônios e ela é sua aluna, jamais olharia para você."

"Não é sua aluna, só está ajudando-o." Falou outra voz em sua cabeça. " E jamais saberá se ela olharia para você ou não se não tentar.

.

.

.

_Continuará_.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: Ahhhhhhhhhhh eu quase tive um TRECO com essa cena, June foi muIIIIIto má...rs... Bjoks para June(^.^), Coraline, Pathy Potter, Larissa Potter, Marry Pierobon [respondendo a sua pergunta: eu posto conforme o ritmo da June, que está uns caps a frente, mas vou me atualizar], Mika e Rosy SS ^^.**

**Sorry pelos erros e deixem coments;***


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá, queridos leitores e leitoras: ****Como já demonstraram interesse e eu estou gostando tanto dessa história, temos o novo capítulo, mais cedo do que o esperado. Obrigado a minha irmã gêmea do mal Sayuri Hasekura , por me convencer a postar antes. É um presente de Natal antecipado. ****Muito obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Eu gostaria muito que todos se logassem antes deixar comentário para poder responder pessoalmente. **

**Com ****carinho, ****June Magic.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Mas o momento passou. Duas pessoas tão absolutamente sensatas como este casal jamais se deixariam levar por uma explosão de sensações estranhas.

Hermione estava imóvel, com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, não se atreveu a mexer um músculo. Longos segundos se passaram até que compreenderam que tinham que se mexer para evitar uma situação incômoda. Bem, _mais incômoda_.

Foi ele quem reconheceu primeiro:

- Agora a senhorita pode continuar sozinha.

Ela suspirou ruidosamente para limpar a mente e continuar trabalhando. Claro, obteve uma perfeita _Augeo Vitallis_

Mas não era a poção que a obcecava.

Tratou de se manter ocupada todo o resto do dia para não pensar, e foi deitar tarde com a idéia de que se estivesse cansada dormiria imediatamente sem pensar em nada, mas estava errada.

Logo se viu em sua cama, em meio a escuridão com as cortinas fechadas e o olhar cravado no dossel. Lembrando cada segundo. Cada movimento. Cada sensação. Sua mão esquerda rastejou até a cintura para abraçar-se a si mesma, instintivamente, imitando a forma que havia sido abraçada. Queria voltar a sentir essa corrente elétrica percorrendo por ela por completo, essa sensação de abandono, de entrega total.

Podia negar tudo se quisesse, mas sabia que não seria verdadeiro: sentia-se terrivelmente atraída por um homem que era mais velho que ela dezenove anos, tinha sido seu professor e agora era seu paciente, além de ser uma das pessoas mais odiadas do mundo mágico, um ex-Comensal. No entanto não podia deixar de se sentir como uma mariposa atraída pelo fogo: um perigo mortal, mas incapaz de resistir. Graças a Merlin ia se casar logo e isso ia mantê-la a salvo de cair em tentação. Embora... Rony era maravilhoso, mas não causava essas reações tão viscerais quando a abraçava ou fazia amor com ela. Ele sempre estava muito ansioso, e mesmo que se esforçasse para agradá-la, nunca tinha conseguido abalar seu mundo nem arrancar-lhe um grito de êxtase. Mas seria um bom esposo, dizia a si mesma, tratando de se convencer de que estava tomando a decisão certa. Não podia basear uma relação – muito menos um matrimônio – apenas em sexo. Havia coisas mais importantes, como amizade e eles eram amigos desde a infância. Conheciam-se muito bem, isso garantiria uma excelente convivência. Talvez o sexo melhorasse com o tempo.

Severus não estava muito diferente. Depois do elfo doméstico ajudá-lo a deitar, ficou deitado na cama com os olhos fechados, mas em vez de sonhar vieram imagens daquela tarde. Talvez tivesse ficado tempo demais sem uma mulher e seu corpo estava pedindo um pouco de ação. Dizia a si mesmo que isso devia ser uma reação instintiva à proximidade de uma mulher jovem. Mas também sabia que havia algo a mais atrás de tudo isso. Por que gostava tanto vê-la sorrir? Por que queria fazê-la sentir-se tão feliz? Bastou ver seu rosto no momento em que recebeu o presente que ao lhe dar suas valiosas notas pessoais. Por quê? Por que de repente passou a adorar o aroma de jasmim? Por que pensou que ela "não iria notá-lo"?

Recriminou-se por sua estupidez. Não era mais um garoto e mesmo assim estava comentendo os mesmos erros da sua juventude. A última vez que havia perseguido uma grifinória comprometida tinha cometido um profundo erro e passou quase vinte anos tentando consertar seus erros e o coração ferido. Nem de brincadeira ia cometer o mesmo erro. E desta vez era menos provável do que antes, porque era dezenove anos mais velho do que ela, estava confinado em uma cadeira de rodas, tinha tornado-se um aborto e... se já tinha sido pouco agraciado na juventude, os anos não tinham feito nada para ajudar a melhorar seu aspecto. Recusava-se a se converter em um pretendente patético e velho de uma jovem, perderia a pouca dignidade que restava quando ela o desprezasse. Por sorte tinha detectado a fraqueza a tempo e poderia manipulá-la com um pouco de força de vontade.

Sim, definitivamente era força de vontade que estava fazendo falta. Já era hora de deixar de ser um patético desvalido e voltar a ser Severus Snape, o terror das masmorras.

Ambos com suas decisões tomadas, ela disposta a ser converter na senhora Weasley e ele disposto a voltar a ser Severus Snape, encontraram-se como de costume. E não deixaram de ver que algo fora do comum tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

oooOOoooOOooo

Os estudantes do programa especial de verão de Hogwarts tinham se acostumado a imagem de Hermione Granger empurrando a cadeira de roda de Severus Snape pelo castelo e arredores, e ninguém mais virava para olhá-los quando passavam. Faltava menos de uma semana para os N.I. e todos estavam estudando freneticamente, menos Hermione que estava totalmente calma e segura de que teria uma boa nota. Calma proveniente não apenas de seus árduos anos de estudo, mas também da sua nova maturidade adquirida. O fato de ter enfrentado a morte, a sua e de seus entes queridos, tinha lhe dado uma nova perspectiva sobre as coisas. Severus continuou ajudando-a, mas não tinha muito no que ajudá-la, a garota era realmente excepcional. Lamentou que no programa não pudesse dar-lhe pontos como no curso normal, porque com certeza ganharia muitos.

Era uma tarde quieta de quinta, sentados sozinhos a beira do lago debaixo da sombra de uma grande árvore que tinha se tornado seu lugar favorito, ambos submergidos na leitura de seus respectivos livros compartilhando o agradável silêncio, quando uma coruja aproximou-se voando e deixou cair uma carta sobre o colo de Severus. Reconhecendo que não teria recompensa pela entrega, se afastou em seguida.

Estranhou receber uma carta, já que ninguém lhe escrevia, Severus a abriu logo e Hermione pôde ver como seu rosto calmo mudava de expressão à medida que ia lendo, deixando-o com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

- Más notícias, professor?

- Acabo de ser informado de que minha avó materna morreu. – Respondeu com tom neutro.

- Sinto muito professor. – Ela respondeu sensibilizada. Por acaso ele não tinha sido infeliz o suficiente para chegar mais essa agora?

- Não sinta tanto, senhorita Granger, eu certamente não sinto. Se lamento algo é que esta carta não tenha chegado muitos anos atrás.

Hermione o olhou entre chocada e confundida. Sua avó tinha morrido e ele se alegrava com isso? Severus viu a expressão e riu alto, mesmo sem vontade, dobrando a carta. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa não teria se incomodado em explicar nada, mas a opinião que ela tinha dele importava muito.

- Minha mãe era uma sangue-pura de boa família, senhorita Granger. Eileen Prince foi criada como uma princesa, mimada e protegida pela riqueza da família. Até que um dia se apaixonou e engravidou de um trouxa, Tobias Snape. Apesar da oposição de seus pais ela se casou em segredo com o trouxa. E eles a ignoraram, condenado ela e a mim a uma vida miserável que meu pai nos deu. Se eles tivessem tido coração, minha mãe e eu teríamos um lugar para escapar do monstro Tobias, mas apesar dos pedidos e das súplicas dela jamais deram o braço a torcer. Se tivessem morrido antes, nós poderíamos... minha mãe... – o professor perdeu a compostura a medida que ia falando e finalmente as palavras se recusaram a ir até a boca para que ele terminasse o discurso. E sentiu a mão de sua ex-aluna sobre seu braço, e uma olhar de compaixão nos olhos dela.

- Passamos fome, frio, medo. Tobias nos maltratava com palavras e golpes. Eu ao menos pude escapar ao vir para Hogwarts, mas ela ficou presa em casa. E meus avôs sabiam. E eles não se importaram nem um pouco. Se tivessem morrido antes teríamos um lugar para viver em paz e meios para nos sustentar.

Os olhos dele brilharam mais ainda, possuído por uma fúria desconhecida para ela.

- Minha mãe morreu pouco depois. Meu pai a matou, não a golpes, não enfiando-lhe uma faca. Mas morreu de desgosto, e isso dá no mesmo. Ela foi apagando pouco a pouco, como uma vela, até que perdeu a vontade de viver... e seus pais não fizeram nada por ela, e sabiam. Sabiam de tudo, o tempo todo e a deixaram morrer.

Os traços do seu rosto se deformaram até que terminaram duros. Hermione apertou sua mão sobre o braço de Severus. Ele pôs sua mão sobre a dela.

—Professor...

- E agora...agora...tudo é meu, a casa, a fortuna. Agora, quando já não preciso, quando minha mãe já não está aqui. Mas sei que o último que meus avós queriam era que o filho de Tobias Snape passeasse pela sua casa como dono e senhor. E é precisamente o que penso em fazer.

—- Eu irei com o senhor, professor, eu o acompanharei – disse ela com um tom de voz quase tão acirrado quanto o dele, mas logo lembrou com quem estava falando e falou com uma voz suave - ... caso o senhor queira.

Severus levantou seus olhos brilhantes e úmidos para ela, surpreendido por seu oferecimento.

- Depois dos N.I., professor, iramos passear pela casa dos Prince.

oooOOoooOOooo

E finalmente os N.I. chegaram. Todos deram o melhor de si para obter os melhores resultados possíveis. Hermione era a última a sair da sala dos exames teóricos, pois suas respostas eram detalhadas e extensas. Não teve problema algum nem nos exames teóricos nem nos práticos, e ao terminar se sentiu estranha, como se não fosse verdade que finalmente tinha terminado todas as provas e já tinha terminado Hogwarts. Na noite do último dia de provas todos passaram no salão comunal, celebrando e compartilhando o que seria uns de seus últimos momentos juntos como companheiros de turma, recordando as histórias mais divertidas e mais terríveis, como quando os gêmeos abandonaram Hogwarts, ou a épica luta com o Troll da montanha que tiveram quando eram recém-chegados no primeiro ano.

No dia seguinte pela tarde os garotos foram jogar quadribol, pensando no pouco tempo que restava para voar no campo de Hogwarts, e Hermione foi a biblioteca se despedir dos milhões de livros que haviam acompanhado-na todos esses anos.

Pegou um grande volume de "A História de Hogwarts" e se sentou em uma mesa junto a janela. Logo apoiou sua cabeça sobre as páginas para descansar um momento, depois de tudo tinham sido dias frenéticos e de muita tensão e sem dar conta dormiu.

Acordou quando Madame Pince a sacudiu pelo ombro, falando com tom urgente:

- Senhorita Granger, acorde. A diretora deseja vê-la agora no escritório.

- Ah? – perguntou ela confundida, acordando de seu sonho sem se dar conta de onde estava secando os lábios com as costas da mão. – A professora McGonagall?

- Sim, acaba de perguntar pela senhorita e insiste que quer vê-la _agora_.

Hermione passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelo cabelo, tratando de arrumar-se, e deu uma esticada em suas roupas para que voltassem para o lugar adequado. Pensando o que podia ser tão terrível para que a diretora a chamasse ao seu escritório com tanta urgência revisou sua consciência para ver se tinha cometido algum delito pelo qual seria repreendida, mas não, estava limpa.

A gárgula lhe deu passagem quando ela chegou, sem necessidade da palavra secreta, e logo a porta do escritório da diretora abriu assim que ela bateu na superfície com os nós dos dedos. Dentro a esperava a professora McGonagall e um homem muito forma que parecia ser do Ministério.l

- Boa tarde, senhorita Granger. Permita-me apresentar-lhe o senhor O'Riordan – falou Minerva de maneira formal, apontando para o homem que a acompanhava, que a saudou cortesmente com uma inclinação da cabeça. – O senhor O'Riordan veio do Ministério expressamente para entregar os resultados dos N.I..

- Mas... os resultados não devem chegar antes de amanhã... – disse a Hermione um pouco confusa.

- Sim senhorita – a interrompeu o enviado do Ministério - , mas dadas as circunstâncias, consideramos apropriados entregar seus resultados reservadamente, junto com as nossas mais sinceras felicitações. Teve uma pontuação histórica em todos os exames, quebrando recordes. Aqui – esticou um pergaminho enrolado fechado com uma fita vermelha – os resultados de seus exames. Parabéns senhorita Granger.

Hermione não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Vários recordes? Pontuação histórica? Abriu o pergaminho com as mãos tremendos e seus olhos voaram para coluna com os números dos seus resultados, acompanhados por outra coluna onde apareciam os resultados máximos anteriores. Ergueu a vista, ainda em estado de choque, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tratando de dizer algo, mas nada vinha a sua mente. Finalmente pareceu lembrar-se de algo e saiu correndo do escritório enquanto murmurava:

- Obrigada, mas tenho que...

Hermione praticamente voou pelos corredores do castelo, saltando os degraus, as escadas, agarrando-se nos pilares ao fazer as curvas, correndo tão rápido quanto era capaz e muito mais.

Entrou correndo em uma sala mas teve que parar junto a porta porque ele estava de pé junto a janela, olhando para o nada.

Ao ver quem invadiu a sala, ele virou lentamente, segurando-se na borda da janela.

- Professor! – exclamou ela a beira das lágrimas e se jogando para abraçá-lo.

Severus apenas pôde resistir o impacto de Hermione contra seu peito e seus joelhos dobraram, mas ele se agarrou a ela para não cair.

- Sabia que era uma questão de tempo. Mas não pensei que podia ser tão rápido... – disse ela com uma voz afogada pela emoção. Severus passou a mão pelo cabelo revolto dela, sorrindo.

- Nem eu, senhorita Granger, nem eu.

Fitaram-se por um minuto, em silêncio e o sol do entardecer aquecia seus rostos. Logo, ela aspirou com força impactada pelo peso de uma revelação.

_- Professor, seus olhos! Não são negros, são café!_

Severus riu suavemente.

- Claro que são café, menina boba. Se fossem negros...

- ... então o senhor teria aniridia. E a aniridia está associada as doenças da vista e atraso mental e obviamente o senhor não sofre de nenhum dos dois.

- Sempre a suprema Sabe-Tudo. Acho que pelo jeito que entrou nesta sala tinha algo de importante para me dizer.

Hermione deu-lhe seu sorriso mais esplendoroso e mostrou o rolo de pergaminho.

- Estes são os resultados dos meus N.I.. Um empregado do Ministério veio expressamente trazê-los. Quebrei vários recordes, de fato tenho os resultados mais altos dos últimos vinte anos.

- E Poções? Também me superou? – perguntou temeroso.

- Não, professor, não o superei. _Igualei-me_ a ti.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A:**

A **aniridia** é uma doença rara, que consiste na falta congênita da íris do olho. Pode afetar um só olho, mas é mais frequente que afete os dois. É geralmente acompanhada de outros transtornos como: cataratas, glaucoma, estrabismo, entre outros. Pode também existir em paralelo com outras alterações sistêmicas relacionadas com os rins e com atraso mental. É uma doença congênita e hereditária. Transmite-se a 50% dos descendentes de uma forma autossômica dominante. É resultado de uma delecção do gene **PAX 6**, localizado no cromosoma 11, p13, provocando falta de desenvolvimento no globo ocular

Obviamente, a Sabe-Tudo Hermione Granger já sabia …

Fonte: Wikipédia

**N/T: Oieeeeeeeee! Tá eu sei que demorei mas se vcs já repararam eu demorei para atualizar todas as fics que estão em andamento, tentarei postar o próximo capítulo logo. June sacaneou a gente né? o.O Mas ela vai compensar...rs... assim espero.**

**Bjoks para Senju Yume, Bia Taisho Snape, Pathy Potter[conseguiu hein:S MORRI DE INVEJA DE VC TÁ!] Veronique Byron, Tarah Draconiger, MORGANA GRANGER (Mila?), Linah Black Malfoy, carol wolff, Rosy SS^^, Mika*-***

**Sorry pelos erros;* e deixem coments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mil perdões, caros leitores, pelo atraso. ****A vida real tem suas demandas mesmo se quiséssemos dar prioridade à fantasia. Além disso, minha musa estava dormindo, mas eu acho que consegui acordá-la, está muito solta!**

**Obrigada a todos por seus comentários, por adicionar-me como história favorita ou autor. Por acompanhar esta história. Muitos beijos para a minha gêmea do mal Hasekura Sayuri, a partir de agora vai se comportar melhor, como um beta!**

**Beijos.**

**June Magic**

oooOOoooOOooo

Era noite do Baile de Formatura em Hogwarts e Hermione descia a escada da Sala Comunal com muito cuidado para não torcer o tornozelo por causa dos saltos absurdamente altos. Envolvida em metros de um tecido leve de cor damasco claro, com o cabelo alisado cuidadosamente reunido num elegante coque e maquiada pelo excelente trabalho que Lavender tinha feito nela, sentia-se bonita e sexy. Coisa que nunca sentia quando vestia sua manta do colégio e seu jeans. Ou a manta de aprendiz.

Embaixo, a esperavam Harry e Gina, de braços dados, e Rony, "_meu noivo_", pensou ao vê-lo virar para encontrá-la, correndo os arregalados olhos azuis por ela.

- Está tão linda que...que...que... - disse enquanto a pegava pela mão para ajudá-la a descer o último degrau. Queria fazer um elogio, mas as palavras passavam a seu lado e não era capaz de agarrá-las. Hermione revirou os olhos diante de tal demonstração de eloquência, mas sorriu com o comentário de Harry.

- Está deslumbrante, Hermione. Se não fosse por causa de Gina estaria lutando com Rony para levá-la ao baile.

- Muito cuidado, Potter – ameaçou de brincadeira Gina, puxando-o pela gravata e saíram rindo para a festa no Salão Principal.

Era uma festa menor do que a dos outros anos porque nem todos os alunos voltaram para terminar seus estudos, alguns porque não quiseram, outros... porque não puderam ou estavam mortos.

Mas estavam quase todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix, os pais dos formandos, os companheiros da Batalha de Hogwarts. No fim das contas, parecia outra celebração pela queda do Senhor das Trevas.

A música tocava, os jovens dançavam. Tanto Rony quanto Harry tinham deixado de ser os garotos do seu primeiro baile, durante o Torneio Tribuxo, e agora realmente apreciavam movimentar-se ao ritmo da música abraçando suas namoradas. Não que fossem os melhores dançarinos, mas pelo menos agora desfrutavam sinceramente. Iam para sua terceira dança quando Hermione percebeu que entre os professores havia chegado uma cadeira de rodas empurrada por um assustado elfo doméstico que desapareceu assim que cumpriu sua tarefa.

Severus Snape, que havia jurado não aparecer no baile dos pirralhos, tinha chegado vestido com sua melhor túnica, de uma seda tão negra que parecia absorver a luz que a sua volta.

Hermione continuou dançando, mas não pôde evitar de fitá-lo a cada momento. Viu quando lhe ofereceram uma taça de ponche e ele recusou educadamente com um gesto. E diante do espanto de todos, ele pegou a bengala que estava ao lado da cadeira e se pôs de pé totalmente ereto.

Todos no salão prenderam a respiração ao vê-lo dar seus primeiros passos vacilantes, quase esperando vê-lo tropeçar e cair. A música continuou tocando e os casais dançando, mas sem a menor concentração. Tinha um espetáculo muito mais interessante acontecendo.

Passo a passo, com um olhar de determinação no rosto e digno como só ele podia ser, Severus chegou até o lugar onde Rony dançava com sua noiva, que tinha parado, esperando.

Severus lançou um olhar feroz para Rony e empurrou a bengala contra o peito do rapaz com uma certa grosseria.

- Mova-se Weasley. Vou dançar com a minha enfermeira.

E diante da incredulidade de Hermione – e de todos, para dizer a verdade – ele a pegou pela cintura e começou a se movimentar suavemente no ritmo da música.

Dizer que "dançaram" talvez seja um exagero. Snape mal podia se mexer e se apoiava muito em Hermione, mas conseguiu se balançar um pouco para lá e para cá na pista de dança.

- Professor... que acha que estamos...? - começou a falar depois de ter superado o choque inicial e ter recuperado a voz, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Shhh, Granger... sei que disse que preferia estar morto a ter que vir, porém tive que reconsiderar. É o baile de formatura da minha melhor aluna e enfermeira. Tinha que vir e pelo menos tirá-la para dançar uma vez.

Severus se xingou mentalmente por ter falado algo tão infantil, uma desculpa tão barata. Tinha ido porque queria vê-la em seu vestido de gala, porque queria segurá-la da forma como estava fazendo nesse momento... e por Merlin tinha se recriminado por não ter coragem para fazê-lo. Talvez seria a única oportunidade que teria para segurá-la assim entre seus braços... mesmo que na verdade fosse ela quem o estava segurando. A música, as luzes, o doce corar do rosto e o delicioso aroma de jasmim que a envolvia o embriagaram e antes que pudesse morder a língua, falou:

- Por Merlin, garota o que fez para brilhar tanto assim hoje?

Surpreendida, seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com a obscura profundidade dos dele. Seu olhar e suas palavras foram tão intensas que não pôde evitar de desviar o olhar e corar incontrolavelmente. Parecia que seus sentimentos tinham ficado dolorosamente expostos ao escrutínio dele.

Severus queria bater em si mesmo. Pareceu que ao pronunciar essas palavras havia desnudado sua alma e havia lhe dado acesso aos seus pensamentos. Mas para o alívio de ambos, a música terminou nesse momento e Rony se aproximou com a bengala na mão. Severus pegou e se apoiou nele, preparando-se para sair. O casal tentou ajudá-lo a caminhar, mas ele negou bruscamente a mão de Weasley e a ela lançou um olhar de advertência. Caminhou até sua cadeira, sentou-se e o elfo que o tinha levado até ali o levou de volta para seus aposentos.

Minerva e Papoula se olharam confusas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui Papoula?

- Não tenho a menor ideia. Faz tempo que não vejo eles na enfermaria. - Murmurou a medibruxa desconcertada.

Ao chegar em seus aposentos, Severus logo se pôs de pé e deu alguns passos até a porta. Primeiro parou com cuidado diante da porta e depois deu três cabeçadas.

- Bruto. Besta. Animal_._

Falou no ritmo dos golpes. Suspirou profundamente aceitando a ideia de que a burrice já estava feita e sentou para beber Uísque de Fogo até dormir. Pelo menos assim podia ter um bom sono.

E enquanto Severus batia a cabeça na porta, Rony levava sua noiva para o Quarto do da Sala Precisa, para ter sua última noite romântica no castelo, antes que outro casal tivesse a mesma ideia e pegasse o quarto.

oooOOoooOOooo

A manhã seguinte encontrou Hermione dormindo na beira da cama, enquanto seu noivo ocupava quase todo o resto dormindo com os braços e pernas estendidos. A garota se esticou dolorida, seus músculos protestavam contra a noite mal dormida, mas na verdade se sentia aliviada de que a tortura havia terminado. Ao se levantar olhou para o homem que seria seu esposo em duas semanas. Parecia muito calmo enquanto dormia, na verdade não era bonito, mas também não era feio. Seu cabelo brilhava como um fogueira a luz da manhã e as sardas no nariz lhe davam um aspecto de filho desobediente. Mergulhou a mão nos cabelos sedosos e um sentimento abrumou: ternura. Amava Rony, claro que sim, o amava com uma ternura infinita. Talvez não era o amante perfeito, nem era romântico, mas... se amavam. Isso era mais do que tinham muitos casamentos.

Concentrou-se e o Quarto rapidamente respondeu ao seu pedido, proporcionando uma pena e um pergaminho. Escreveu um recado para Rony, dizendo que tinha que cumprir um compromisso com o professor Snape do qual tinha falado e que o veria no próximo fim de semana. Vestiu-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se para a Torre da Grifinória para tomar um banho e tirar o vestido. Estava contente. Tinha terminado seus estudos com as qualificações mais altas que qualquer pessoa podia ter, tinha uma vaga esperando-a em St. Mungus e um futuro brilhante pela frente. Por um momento lembrou também que em duas semanas estaria casada e teria que falar com Rony sobre a sua carreira...e também lembrou o olhar intenso de seu professor na noite anterior... mas enterrou esses pensamentos no mais profundo de sua mente. Não queria arruinar seu momento de felicidade.

Ao chegar nos aposentos de Severus as portas a reconheceram e abriram deixando-a passar. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira comum, com a bengala repousando entre seus joelhos e brincando agora com sua inútil varinha nas mãos. Ao vê-la deslizou sua varinha para dentro da manga e se pôs de pé. Somente em vê-lo ali, esperando-a pacientemente, sentiu uma alegria profunda, e um sorriso se apoderou de seus lábios contra sua vontade.

- Bom dia, senhorita Granger. A julgar pela sua aparência teve uma boa noite. - Comentou um pouco ciumento, mas sem admitir nem para si mesmo.

- Bom dia, professor. Ah, isso depende do ponto de vista... mas creio que estou melhor por sair daqui finalmente. Está pronto?

- Enviei nossos equipamentos e a cadeira de rodas por alguns elfos domésticos. Minerva teve a amabilidade de conectar a lareira deste quarto com a lareira da minha nova propriedade. Só falta saber se tomou café.

- Não, na verdade é que não tive tempo...

- Perfeito. Tomaremos café em minha nova casa. - Concluiu oferecendo a passagem para chaminé.

- Quem deveria ir primeiro, professor? Não quero chegar antes, me sentiria mal se tiver alguém esperando...e o senhor precisará de ajuda para sair da lareira.

Severus parou no meio da lareira e estendeu a mão.

- Cale-se Granger e abrace-me. Chegaremos juntos.

Hermione deu um passo a frente, aceitando a mão que ele lhe oferecia e ele deu um puxão fazendo-a bater contra seu peito e a envolveu com seus braços. Instintivamente ele apoiou as mãos sobre o peito dele e sentiu como se sua cabeça começasse a dar voltas antes de começar a viajar. O aroma da colônia dele invadiu seus sentidos, seu coração começou a bater rápido e perdeu a respiração por um par de segundos. Seus olhos fecharam involuntariamente, desfrutando da sensação de ser abraçada por seu Professor de Poções.

Para Snape a reação dela não passou despercebida. Todo seu corpo e toda sua mente gritaram para que baixasse a cabeça para que seus lábios se encontrassem com os dela e a beijasse até fazê-la perder o sentido. Esses lábios tão suaves, rosados e úmidos que agora se encontravam entreabertos para ele.

- Estou delirando.

Falou e se conformou em apenas apertá-la um pouco mais contra seu peito.

- Granger, está bem? O mais provável é que esteja enjoada ou algo assim. Talvez seja a falta de café da manhã.

Hermione abriu os olhos e pareceu um pouco assustada.

- Sim, professor, tudo OK.

- Segure-se bem.

Ela segurou a cintura dele firmemente com seus braços e o ouviu dizer ao mesmo tempo que jogava o pó de Flu:

- Residência dos Prince!

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: Oi! Não demorei muito dessa vez. Bjoks para June ^-^, Marry Piereobon, Cora *__*, Morgana Granger (^.^), Pathy Potter ^^, Senju Yume, My Sister, ashleyfisc, Moen Greenishrage, Larissa Potter, Lady Queen, Tonks Fenix , Ana Scully Rickman e para a chorona da Shey Snape^^...rs... XERU!**

**Sorry pelos erros, deixem reviews e até o próximo cap;***


	8. Chapter 8

Voltei! Demorei muito? Ah, espero que desfrutem deste novo capítulo, o escrevi com muito carinho e acredito que ficou lindo.

Beijos a todos: A Sayuri minha gêmea malvada, a Dinha minha tradutora, a Moe que lê com cuidado e devagar porque não sabe espanhol, a Drake que ainda que esteja ocupada tira algumas dúvidas... e a todos, os que deixam review e aos que não, mas gastam seu tempo para ler essa história.

Beijos,

June Magic.

oooOOoooOOooo

Quando o mundo deixou de girar, Hermione abriu os olhos e se encontrou de pé em meio a uma grande lareira, abraçada ao seu professor. Ele a fitou por um momento para certificar-se de que estava bem e ela assentiu. De mãos dadas saíram da lareira para ficar de pé em um espaçoso e elegante salão. A garota tratou de não sentir-se impressionada, ou ao menos atuar como se não estivesse, mas era difícil, se o restante da casa era como o salão... então os Prince estavam podres de dinheiro. E pelo que parecia Snape pensava o mesmo, porque ela o ouviu murmurar baixinho:

- Malditos bastardos!

Um homem vestido com trajes formais limpou a garganta e aproximou-se deles com a mão estendida.

- Castor Robinson, muito prazer, senhor Snape. Sou o advogado da família Prince. E a senhorita, creio, é a senhorita Snape, sua filha?

Severus e Hermione se olharam surpreendidos. Sua "filha"? Esse homem não enxergava? Eram tão parecidos como o dia e a noite...ah, claro. Mas estavam de mãos dadas. Severus soltou a mão de Hermione, porém apenas para abraçá-la pelos ombros.

- A senhorita Granger não é minha filha. – Declarou solenemente, mas sem explicar nada mais, e o homem gaguejou visivelmente constrangido.

- Ah, sim claro... claro... Vamos aos assuntos que nos interessam agora, não se importa?

Sentaram à mesa e o advogado começou a tirar papéis e mais papéis, mergulhando em uma conversa que não tinha o mínimo atrativo para Hermione. Logo se deu conta que seu olhar vagava pela decoração da sala e desejou poder levantar para ir explorar a casa. Realmente não a interessava quanto dinheiro teria Snape, só estava ali para acompanhá-lo e ajudá-lo. Logo soaram três "craks" e apareceram três elfos domésticos diante deles, o que a tirou do sonho que tinha caído.

- ... e estes são Dixy, Mindy e Tabby. – Explicou o homem enquanto os elfos faziam uma reverência ao serem nomeados. – Eles estão a partir deste momento às suas ordens e mostrarão a casa. Alguma pergunta? Não? Pois bem, senhor Snape, foi um prazer. – Concluiu apertando a mão de Severus – E a senhorita também, foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Gregson.

- Granger. – Corrigiram Hermone e Severus em uníssono, ainda que ele o fez mais como um grunhido.

- Granger. – Desculpou-se o homem e saiu via flu, deixando-os sozinhos na casa diante de três assustados elfos domésticos.

- Senhor? – adiantou-se o elfo macho, Tabby, tratando de ser corajoso por todos. Sempre tinham falado para eles que Snape era a pior escória do mundo, gente má e vulgar. Agora Snape era seu dono. – Há algo que Tabby possa fazer pelo senhor?

Severus os fitou seriamente e falou com a voz profunda, como que pensando.

- Dixy, Mindy e Tabby. Nunca tive meus próprios elfos domésticos. Que remédio. Cumpram com suas obrigações e serei justo com vocês. Mas uma advertência: não gosto de intrometidos, sejam da espécie que sejam, está claro?

- Sim, senhor. – Responderam num coro as assustadas criaturas.

- Agora a senhorita Granger e eu desejaríamos tomar nosso café da manhã, por favor.

- E se puderem trazer a cadeira de rodas também, por favor... – adicionou Hermione.

Depois de tomar café na finíssima porcelana dos Prince – agora de Severus – tomaram suas posições, ele na cadeira e ela empurrando-o, começaram a percorrer pela casa. Não chegava a ser uma mansão, mas indubitavelmente era grande e muito elegante. Tabby se ofereceu para guiá-los e mostrar os cômodos. Snape mostrou-se satisfeito ao ver que suas coisas já estavam arrumadas no quarto principal, mas em seguida percebeu que o elfo estava nervosíssimo e agarrou a parte superior da capa da almofada que servia-lhe de roupa, como se estivesse lutando com ele mesmo para falar algo. Hermione percebeu que a irritação dele ia crescendo, e lançando um olhar de súplica pôs sua mão sobre a dele para acalmá-lo, pedindo silenciosamente que não fosse muito duro. Ele a fitou e suspirou para si mesmo. Era capaz de negar algo a ela?

- Está bem, Tabby, o que está preocupando-o?

- Ta-ta-tabby não quer ser intrometido senhor, mas... a senhorita... temos que acomodá-la aqui ou em outro quarto?

Severus virou para olhar Hermione, cujo rosto estava numa cor de vermelho profundo. Sentiu raiva, mas a mão dela em seu ombro o fez mudar de opinião. Em vez de rugir e aterrorizar o elfo, começou a rir...

- Criatura intrometida!Não, a senhorita Granger não é minha noiva, ela é... – pensou em dizer "minha enfermeira", mas então se deu conta de que fazia tempo que ela era mais que isso - ... ela é ... minha _amiga._ – Concluiu saboreando a palavra em sua boca. Não que dissesse com freqüência, e ainda mais referendo-se a si mesmo... mas se sentia bem. Estranhamente bem.

A garota não disse nada, nem sequer um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, mas a repentina atribuição do título a deixou subidamente sem fôlego. "_Amiga? Mas ele tem amigos por acaso? Não, todos os deixaram ou estão mortos. Eu sou sua única amiga_."

- E quero que fique claro: mesmo que não seja minha noiva e minha filha – isso o fez virar os olhos ao lembrar-se do advogado – quero que a trate com a mesma consideração e respeito, entendido Tabby?

- Sim, amo Severus, a senhorita Granger é como um membro da família, Tabby se encarregará de dizer aos outros. Se me desculpam, Tabby irá preparar o quarto da senhorita. – Disse com sua voz estridente, estalou os dedos e desapareceu.

Hermione se aproximou da janela para admirar a paisagem. A casa foi construída no alto, por isso tinha uma maravilhosa vista do mar da Cornuália. Fingindo interesse no azul que via ao longe, comentou:

- Então... amigos?

Snape passou a mão pelo rosto num gesto de metade desespero, metade cansaço.

- Senhorita Granger, tanto a senhorita como eu sabemos perfeitamente que faz tempo que isto deixou de ser uma relação médico-paciente. Eu não preciso de uma enfermeira e a senhorita não precisa de mais horas de prática. O motivo pelo qual a senhorita continua perto de mim escapa ao meu entendimento, e no mais a realidade demonstra que de fato deve existir uma. Se não me esqueci como é, e não me enganei, e poderia ter esquecido, eu diria que a senhorita é minha amiga.

- Claro. Sinto-me honrada.

Severus estreitou os olhos e falou ameaçadoramente:

- Se eu fosse você não me sentiria tão feliz, sou uma péssima amizade. Mas agora que esclarecemos isso, podemos esquecê-lo?

- Não! Não quero esquecer. Aliás, se somos amigos, bem que podíamos deixar de nos tratar tão formalmente, os amigos não se tra...

- Senhorita Granger, por favor, não faça arrepender-me o que falei ... – ele a interrompeu e ela compreendeu que era melhor não pressionar. Se tinha que chamá-lo de "Professor Snape" até o fim dos tempos... bem, não importava muito.

Os dias passavam agradavelmente durante a primeira semana na agora residência Snape. Os elfos domésticos se acostumaram rapidamente aos novos e pouco exigentes amos, surpreendidos por serem tratados com amabilidade por um Snape e se esforçavam para adiantar os desejos dos novos amos dando saborosas comidas, quartos impecáveis e serviço imaculado. E enquanto isso tanto o Mestre de Poções quanto a aprendiz de medibruxa se dedicaram a reformar a casa conforme o gosto dele, reorganizaram a biblioteca e remodelaram um quarto no subterrâneo para dedicá-lo a elaboração de poções, esperando o dia em que o homem recuperaria seus poderes ( os antigos hábitos são difíceis de erradicar, e Severus se sentia confortável a vários metros debaixo da terra). Severus passava cada dia menos tempo na cadeira de roda e costumava caminhar pelos corredores com a ajuda de sua bengala. Às vezes Hermione entrava na biblioteca e o encontrava sentado em uma cadeira com um olhar perdido enquanto girava melancolicamente sua varinha entre os dedos, como que ansiando pelo tempo que podia fazer magia. Então ela saía da sala silenciosamente antes de ser notada, para evitar o incômodo de ser descoberto.

Em suas andanças pela casa, em um destes momentos incômodos, encontrou-se com um quarto fechado com chave. Tentou abrir com um _Alohomora_, mas não teve êxito e chamou a um dos elfos

- Dixy?

_Crack_

- Chamava senhorita?

- Dixy, pode me dizer o que tem aqui dentro e por que está fechado com chave?

- Dixy quase esquece, senhorita. É o antigo quarto da senhorita Eileen. – e logo acrescentou um sussurro – Os antigos senhores ordenaram que o quarto ficasse fechado para sempre, mas agora Dixy pode abri-la para a senhorita.

- Obrigada Dixy, sim, gostaria que abrisse. – Respondeu ela esfregando as mãos mentalmente. Parecia que havia encontrado um tesouro, limparia o quarto e para dar uma surpresa a Severus, com certeza estaria repleto de coisas de sua mãe... e nesse momento a porta abriu e soube que tinha razão em ambas as coisas: o quarto parecia uma cápsula do tempo, mas repleto de poeira e teia de aranha.

Rapidamente arregaçou as mangas até os cotovelos e se dirigiu de imediato a abrir a janela para deixar a luz do sol entrar e tirar o cheiro de mofo. Puxando sua varinha realizou alguns feitiços para começar a sacudir a poeira e as teias de aranha. Dixy se ofereceu para fazer por ela, mas Hermione se negou, queria fazer com suas próprias mãos como um presente para Severus, além disso queria ficar sozinha para poder bisbilhotar à vontade, e mandou a elfa ir embora depois de agradecer.

Era, sem dúvida, um quarto de uma menina mimada. Havia quadros com fotografias em movimento, onde se via uma adolescente de cabelo negro como a asa de um corvo, rindo feliz junto de seus amigos na praia, voando na vassoura, no refeitório de Hogwarts. Sobre uma penteadeira tinha vários acessórios de beleza, tinha um receptor sem fio bruxo, pôsteres nas paredes...

Começou a verificar as gavetas e encontrou um diário de vida, mas não leu. Lembrou a história que tinha contado seu professor e imaginou o terrível que deveria ter sido para ela ter que deixar tudo aquilo para substituir por uma vida de privações e penúrias. Talvez fosse doloroso para Severus ter que ver tudo isso, mas sabia que ele tinha o direito de conhecer como havia sido sua mãe quando jovem. Pelo menos evitaria que ele visse o maltratado quarto por causa do passar do tempo e do abandono.

Foi então quando chamou sua atenção o baú, idêntico ao que ela tinha em Hogwarts. Certa de que estaria repleto de lembranças da época de estudante. Sorrindo, levantou a tampa do baú e...

Um horrível e agudo grito tirou Snape de seus pensamentos errantes, e sem perceber o que fazia, levantou-se num salto da cadeira e saiu correndo na direção da onde vinham os gritos, com a varinha na mão.

Não pensou em nada, mesmo que sentindo medo, mas não por ele.

Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou Hermione chorando aterrorizada, encolhida em um canto do quarto, ameaçada pela ponta da varinha de uma Bellatrix Lestrange com toda a aparência de estar mais louca do que nunca.

Severus sentiu que a raiva e o medo subiam a partir do seu estômago até deixar um sabor amargo na boca. E disposto a morrer antes de permitir que acontecesse algo com sua Hermione, colocou-se na frente dela, bloqueando o passo da louca Comensal.

Anos mais tarde, quando Severus se lembrava desse momento, se perguntou que divindade celeste o fez perceber o que realmente acontecia, em que momento a luz se fez presente em seu cérebro. Porque Bellatrix estava morta, e não tinha forma alguma de ter estado em sua casa ameaçando de morte Hermione...

- Avada... – começou a gritar a louca Comensal, mas Snape foi mais rápido e levantando sua varinha exclamou:

- Riddikulus!

Um feixe de luz saiu da varinha de Severus e transformou a enlouquecida Bellatrix numa réplica exata de Pippi Lonstocking, partindo das tranças até as meias vermelhas. Na verdade, era uma imagem para cair no piso rindo, mas Severus não sentia vontade de rir. Empurrando-a com um movimento da varinha até fazê-la cair no baú, o fechou para voltar de imediato e cair de joelhos ao lado da aterrorizada Hermione, que se colou a ele como se fosse um salva-vidas.

Snape a abraçou com força, fazendo sons para acalmá-la, dizendo ' já passou, já passou, estou aqui, não deixarei que nada de mal aconteça com você nunca...' e coisas desse estilo. Ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, buscando o cheiro dele, a sensação de segurança. Ao seu lado ninguém poderia machucá-la. Em seus braços existia a paz e o refúgio. Ele segurou com delicadeza o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, para garantir que estava bem. Ela o fitou com admiração e agradecimento, com confiança, com... amor? Sem poder conter a beijou na bochecha, e seus lábios se encontraram com o sabor salgado das lágrimas.

Algo se apoderou de ambos nesse momento, porque Hermione sentiu como se tivesse abandonado seu destino, que tinha virado espuma nas mãos daquele homem obscuro, oferecendo seus lábios para que ele pudesse tomá-los por direito próprio.

- Hermione – gemeu ele, sabendo que não seria capaz de resistir o que ela oferecia.

- Severus – chamou ela, entregando-se a força esmagadora dos seus sentimentos.

Os lábios dele se apossaram dos delas, hesitantes, mas logo depois de uma tentativa, ele a beijou como se não existisse nem futuro, nem passado, só o sublime momento.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: Oi! Aqui eu sei que tem gente e talvez até chateada pela demora. Meninas desculpem, mas meu tempo está curto mesmo e somente agora consegui traduzir o cap. por menor que ele seja. Não fiquem desesperadas, June já acabou de escrever a fic e só faltam uns 7 caps para acabar, então darei prioridade a essa tradução. Bjoks e até o próximo. Ah, perdoem os erros.**

**Bjoks para Moe *.*, rika, Lady Te, MahH Costa, Morgana Granger^^, Senju Yume, my sister ;P, Afrodite^.^, Camila Lino, Larissa Potter e Cora*-*.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ola, queridíssimos leitores!**

**Voltei. Estou bastante inspirada para escrever, e por isso atualizei logo. Parece que a trava que dei na minha musa deixou-a como nova.**

**Agradeço a todos os reviews. São o máximo.**

**Um beijo a todos,**

**June Magic.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Na vida há momentos maravilhosos, coisas que desejaríamos viver uma e outra vez, momentos que ficam gravados a fogo na nossa memória. O beijo de Hermione e Severus foi um desses eventos memoráveis. Mas logo essa impressão já estava prestes a mudar.

Quando por fim se separaram para buscar ar para seus cansados pulmões, se olharam nos olhos procurando o reflexo de suas almas. Ela levantou a mão para fazer uma carícia na bochecha dele; mas ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isso ele a viu parar o gesto e esconder o olhar. Seguiu a linha dos olhos dela e encontrou a causa: um anel de ouro com um rubi encaixado.

Dizer que Severus sentiu como se tivesse caído um balde de água fia em cima dele seria subestimar a forma pela qual sentiu seu coração encolher-se como se tivesse sido apunhalado. Tão endurecido, tanto sofrimento e encarar a morte, tanto tempo recuperando-se de um coração partido, tão sozinho para uma menina voltar a feri-lo dessa maneira. Uma menina que ele tinha deixado entrar em seus pensamentos e em seus sentimentos, pensando que nada mais poderia causar-lhe dor outra vez. Por um segundo seu rosto se converteu numa verdadeira máscara de dor, mas no momento seguinte seus traços já haviam recuperado a expressão fria de sempre. Pelos menos conservaria sua dignidade. E graças aos deuses pelos seus anos de prática como espião.

Hermione levantou a vista lentamente. Não viu o momento em que destruiu as inexpressadas aspirações de Severus, nem a forma com a qual seus olhos a fitaram com angústia, dor e anseio sem esperança, para logo vestir a máscara de fria indiferença.

Rony. Tinha um compromisso com Rony, seu amigo de infância, o primeiro e único homem com o qual havia estado, o que seria pai dos seus filhos e em uma semana no máximo, seu esposo. Poderia desonrar esse compromisso? Poderia pisar na confiança que ele havia entregado a ela?

Mas Severus... ao beijar Severus sentia algo diferente de qualquer coisa que havia sentido antes. Parecia capaz de beijá-lo até perder os sentidos entre seus braços, afundar nas profundidades de seus olhos escuros, enquanto sua voz aveludada a acariciava pronunciando seu nome uma e outra vez: _Hermione, Hermione..._

Jamais em toda sua toda sua vida tinha se sentido tão confundida. Necessitava de tempo para pensar, tempo para esclarecer o que sentia... mas precisamente era tempo o que não tinha. Severus estava na frente para ela, esperando-a, e dentro de sete dias Rony estaria esperando-a em frente a um altar, com Harry e Gina como padrinhos, e todos os Weasleys sentados ao seu redor, e seus pais, e os membros da Ordem da Fênix... só de pensar sua cabeça dava voltas.

Porém, Severus a fitava com uma fria indiferença agora. Onde estava o homem assomado pela paixão que a tinha beijado apenas há alguns segundos atrás? Tinha imaginado? Não, impossível. Tinha sido apenas um arroubo? Havia se deixado levar pela emoção do momento?

Hermione secou as lágrimas que ainda umedeciam seus olhos com a manga do casaco, Severus estendeu-lhe um pano branco que ela agradeceu timidamente. Ele se pôs de pé e a ajudou a ficar de pé também. Fitaram-se fixamente por um mais um momento, e então ele deu meia volta e a deixou sozinha no quarto.

Nem sequer havia se dado conta de que esse era o quarto de sua mãe.

Era sábado pela manhã, o dia seguinte ao incidente no quarto de Eileen Prince. Hermione e Severus estavam sentados na mesa de jantar tomando café da manhã, falando num tom cordial, mas evitando se olharem. De repente a lareira brilhou com uma luz verde e apareceu Ronald Wealsey coberto de cinza e fuligem.

- Tem que limpar essa lareira, vejam como fiquei!

- Rony! – ela exclamou ao vê-lo, levantando-se rapidamente para ir abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Não que estivesse ansiosa por fazer isso, mas era o que se esperava dela.

- Peraí, Mione, ah! Viu, te sujei! – riu feliz, enquanto abraçava sua noiva e a beijava brincando – Senti sua falta.

Rony tocou a ponta do nariz dela e a tisnou com fuligem, deixando-a com uma cara graciosa e adorável, para a maior tortura de Severus, que não duvidava que o espetáculo o faria devolver seu café da manhã se não parasse de comer naquele instante. Mas, interiormente estava valorizando o momento, imaginando-se no lugar do Weasley, fazendo-a sorrir, sujando a ponta do nariz dela antes de voltar a beijá-la. Suspirando, jogou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e saiu da sala de jantar.

Seria um longo fim de semana para Severus Snape.

Hermione e Rony passaram juntos o resto do dia sem que Snape os importunassem nenhuma vez. Rony não se acostumava com a idéia de que sua Mione ficasse tão perto do morcego das masmorras, e se perguntava o que a mantinha ao lado dele. Não ter boas notas na escola não significa que ele era bobo: Snape estava caminhando e sua ferida estava vermelha, mas fechada. Hermione teve que explicar-lhe que realmente a ferida havia fechado, mas qualquer esforço ou movimento inadequado voltaria a abri-la, e essas oportunidades eram freqüentes... segundo ela.

Ao cair da tarde voltaram a reunir-se para jantar na sala de refeições. Snape não parecia estar muito disposto a iniciar uma conversa com o Weasley, e Hermione compreendia que ele já havia feito muito ao deixar Rony ir até sua casa e não o pressionou mais. Tinha aprendido há tempos até onde podia empurrar tal homem.

Rony conversava alegremente com sua noiva enquanto esperava que os elfos domésticos terminassem de servir a janta, mas então viu algo que o deixou com a boca seca e as palavras estranguladas em sua garganta. Hermione levou um pedaço de carne a boca, e antes que ela pudesse fazer o mínimo gesto de agrado ou de desagrado, Severus pegou o saleiro e o pôs na mão dela, sem sequer olhá-la, ela polvilhou sua carne e seguiu comendo. Rony olhou para o prato do Severus e se deu conta de que ele nem sequer tinha tocado sua carne. _Como nesta Terra o morcego sabia que ela queria pôr sal na carne?_

- O que foi, Rony? – perguntou ela preocupada, ao ver que Rony ficou em silêncio de repente.

"_Nem sequer se dá conta do que tinham acabado de fazer"_

- Nada, Mione. Só fiquei olhando como é bonita. _Ainda não consigo acreditar que serás minha, e que vamos nos casar este fim de semana. _- Disse claramente, olhando de soslaio para Severus, quem parecia estar atento demais a sua carne. – Saúde pelo nosso futuro matrimônio – disse levantando sua taça de vinho, esperando que Hermione e Severus levantassem suas taças também.

Severus deixou de examinar sua carne e levantou sua taça, fitou por um segundo Hermione que também tinha a taça na mão, e deu um breve gole olhando fixamente para Rony antes de voltar a deixá-la sobre a mesa. A olhada de Rony estava carregada de uma advertência que ele pôde ler claramente: _afaste-se dela_. Mas Snape não era pessoa de se deixar intimidar por ninguém, e muito menos por um pirralho como Rony. Antes que pudesse controlar o que sentia, a taça de Rony quebrou em mil pedaços, fazendo Hermione gritar agudamente. Instintivamente, ela se aproximou de seu antigo professor procurando refúgio e ele se deteve no meio do caminho de levantar o braço e protegê-la.

- Que foi isso! – exclamou a garota voltando para o seu lugar antes que Rony se desse conta, mesmo que um pouco tarde.

- Deve ter sido uma mudança de temperatura, vidro mal temperado... – explicou Severus tratando de parecer inocente.

Rony levantou de seu lugar e acercou-se dela, agachando-se até ficar na altura de sua noiva.

- Está bem, Mione? – perguntou ao fazer uma carícia no rosto dela e com a voz mais suave que encontrou dentro de si. Hermione apenas meneou com o rosto mais calmo. Sentia-se culpada, como se a tivessem pego trapaceando.

Rony não se deixou intimidar, assim que Mindy limpou a sujeira, se sentou para comer a sobremesa. E como Hermione não tinha estômago para continuar comendo, comeu o dela também.

Quando por fim terminaram saíram juntos da sala de jantar, Severus pretendia entrar na biblioteca e beber um pouco até que fosse a hora de dormir. Tinha muito no que pensar. Mas Rony tinha planos muito diferentes. Pegou sua noiva pela mão e a levou até ele e a beijou apaixonadamente, puxando ela para que subissem a escada em direção ao quarto. Subiram entre beijos e risos – dele -, e quando já estavam no segundo andar, ele parou olhando para baixo. Tal e como pensava, Severus estava junto da escada observando-os.

Desta vez não teve máscara de espião habilmente treinado que confundisse Hermione. Sua cara não mostrava emoção alguma, mas seus olhos cravaram nos dela, e então soube. Soube que era com ele com quem deveria estar nesse momento, que era ele quem a deveria levar para o quarto, que era ele quem deveria estar cobrindo-a de beijos. Mas a realidade era outra.

- Boa noite, professor. – Despediu-se Rony com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Boa noite Severus. – Despediu-se ela pedindo através do olhar que ele a perdoasse.

Ele não respondeu e deu meia volta, fazendo sua sobrecasaca girar ao seu redor, e se dirigiu com passo firme para biblioteca. Realmente necessitava de whisky de fogo. Já longe ouviu:

- E desde quando você o chama de Severus?

_Continuará._

oooOOoooOOooo

_N/A: Não se queixem de que está curto, tinha que ser assim. Logo virá o seguinte capítulo... e falta pouco para o final._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Olá queridíssimos leitores:**_

_**Reconheço que demorei em atualizar, mas estive ocupada, teve um terremoto aqui e, além disso, chegou uma etapa crucial da história e quero que seja perfeita. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Beijos aos meus amigos, a Sayuri, a Drake, a Dinha, minha tradutora para o português, e meu mais profundo agradecimento a Mel, minha tradutora para o inglês, que me ajudou a publicar no The Petulant Petess, Owl, Ashwinder e Potter Place Archives. Sempre quis publicar algo em Ashwinder e graças a ela pude fazer. Sua tradução é maravilhosa, conseguiu dar os tons perfeitos para adequar o sentido original da história, e ambas recebemos críticas muito boas. Por isso quero dedicar-lhe este capítulo. Tomara que goste, Mel.**_

_**June Magic.**_

_**Advertência: Aqui tem lemon. Não creio na censura na literatura, mas se acha que não está preparado para ler coisas de adultos, não faça.**_

oooOOoooOOooo

O despertador de seu criado-mudo berrou às três da manhã e Hermione deu um bufo de irritação. Não havia jeito de conseguir dormir. Estava morta de cansaço depois de um dia frenético entre provar vestido, o penteado, tomar as últimas decisões para o fim de semana seguinte. Correr da casa dos seus pais para A Toca, uma e outra vez, Gina dizendo a cada momento que não podia acreditar que até que enfim seriam irmãs, e que quando ela se casasse com Harry seriam todos uma grande família; Molly repassando pela décima vez a lista de convidados: _" Eu sei que deixei alguém de fora, mas não consigo lembrar quem é!_", Arthur brincando com os eletrodomésticos trouxas que tinham chegado da família dela. E o zumbido incessante da casa cheia de gente que entra e sai, conversa, ri e é feliz. Mas ela desejava tapar os ouvidos com as mãos enluvadas e parar tudo.

Por isso quando por fim chegou a residência dos Prince essa noite já passava da meia-noite, bendisse o silêncio absoluto que a esperava e deu graças aos deuses pelo fato de que Rony estava treinando para juntar-se ao time e não pôde ficar para dormir com ela essa noite; queria a cama somente para ela, queria poder dormir no centro e esticar os braços e as pernas procurando o lado mais frio do lençol...e dormir. Dormir profundamente, porque nos sonhos podia esquecer-se de tudo, podia esquecer quem era o que se esperava dela. Descansar.

Mas depois de três horas revolvendo-se entre os lençóis começava a pensar que esse sensível prazer lhe seria negado. Podia levantar e pedir a Severus uma poção para dormir. Hermione não podia evitar sorrir na escuridão, estava há três horas tentando não pensar nele e tinha falhado miseravelmente, e levantar as três da manhã e bater na porta dele de camisola não era precisamente a melhor forma de deixar de pensar nele.

Era tão ruim pensar nele? Decidiu que sonhar acordada um pouco não fazia mal a ninguém, e abraçando a almofada que tinha ao seu lado deixou sua mente vagar livremente. E claro, apenas um pouco de liberdade e sua mente voou para a lembrança do seu Professor de Poções. Com os olhos fechados viu passar as imagens em sua mente: a lembrança da manhã que despertaram juntos, ou quando pela primeira vez se deu conta de que a relação que tinham era algo especial. Imaginou-se deitada ao seu lado na cama, enquanto ele a abraçava e a colava em seu corpo, sentindo a respiração dele em seu ouvido, sentindo suas mãos vagando sobre sua pele. E pensar que agora era perfeitamente capaz de controlar todo seu corpo... não pôde evitar e enterrou sua cara na almofada para afogar os risos histéricos que saíram de seus lábios ainda que contra sua vontade. Mas, à medida que seu riso ia diminuindo, outra lembrança a assaltou: a imagem de estar presa em seu pescoço, chorando, enquanto ele a olhava como se não existisse nada mais no universo que o brilho dos olhos dela; a forma pela qual a abraçou e enxugou suas lágrimas, o consolo que dava a suave vibração da sua voz. E o beijo maravilhoso que a fez questionar tudo que tinha assumido.

Ele sentia algo por ela? Negava-se a acreditar que o beijo não significava nada. Tinha sido tão intenso, tão carregado de emoções, tinha saído direto desse lugar do coração onde se guardam as emoções mais profundas e secretas. Era um beijo que jamais deveria ter deixado que acontecesse, porém, aconteceu. E não apenas isso, além de beijar Severus, soube que ele também sentia o mesmo por ela, que seu beijo também tinha saído desse lugar escondido, que tinha lutado para resistir, e que ao final tinha se rendido. Estaria certa disso se não fosse a lembrança de seus rosto inexpressivo quando o olhou nos olhos.

.

Maldito morcego enigmático.

Mas o que faria se ele tivesse se apaixonado de verdade por ela? Isso mudaria algo?

- Maldição, isso não é normal – murmurou enquanto jogava para trás os lençóis com um movimento enérgico e se levantava para ir até a cozinha pegar um copo de leite. Não ia acordar os elfos às três da madrugada.

Severus Snape também não tinha conseguido dormir até que a sentiu chegar sozinha. Nesse momento se deu conta que tinha dado um suspiro de alívio. Em casa, a salvo... e sozinha. Não podia suportar a idéia de que ela tinha que dividir sua vida com o grosseiro do Weasley. Sabia que não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar esse destino, mas ainda assim, pelo menos essa noite, ela não teria que partilhar sua cama com ele.

Na manhã seguinte ambos estavam abatidos e cansados, mas Hermione parecia terrível.

- Está tendo problemas para dominar os nervos antes do casamento, senhorita Granger? – perguntou ele enquanto se servia de uma xícara de café.

- Acredito que sim. Mal pude dormir noite passada. Acho que fiquei acordada até as cinco e meia, ou algo assim – bocejou ela. – Não imaginei que uma noite pudesse ser tão larga.

- Por que não me pediu uma poção para dormir? Modéstia a parte, creio que sei algo a esse respeito.

- Na verdade, não quis perturbá-lo, senhor. Tinha interrompido um sonho, não teria... – queria dizer "não teria me arriscado", mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase ficou olhando para o nada, como se tivesse caído num transe.

- Senhorita Granger? Hermione? – agitou uma mão na frente dos olhos dela para tirá-la do transe. – Talvez devesse voltar para cama outra vez.

- Não, tenho um monte de coisas para fazer. Mesmo que não tenha vontade e os outros pareçam que as arrumam muito bem sem mim.

- Vá deitar, direi a Trixy que leve uma poção.

Severus saiu da sala de jantar para pegar a poção, mas quando voltou a encontrou dormindo apoiada na mesa com um braço como almofada. Ao vê-la assim os restos do que se supunha ter sido seu coração esquentaram e enviaram uma sensação de ternura. Desejou tomá-la em seus braços e contemplá-la dormindo... memorizar cada uma das formas do seus roso, contar seus cílios, acariciar seu cabelo e estar ali quando seus olhos se abrirem para ser o primeiro que contemplassem.

"_Oh, que diabos..._" disse para si mesmo e se aproximou decidido. Passou um de seus braços debaixo dos joelhos o outro atrás das costas e a levantou com pouco esforço. Ao sentir que a remexiam, Hermione acordou sobressaltada para encontrar-se de cara com seu professor. Franzindo a testa, quis perguntar algo, mas ele a fez calar.

- Shhh, Granger... durma. – E a fez apoiar sua cabeça sobre seu peito. Ela gemeu algo ininteligível, esfregou seu rosto contra a roupa de seu professor e fechou os olhos, confiando completamente em quem a tinha nos braços. Quando ele a pôs sobre sua cama ela não despertou. A cobriu com uma manta para que não sentisse frio e a contemplou um momento mais. Contendo-se para não beijá-la nos lábios, Severus a deixou dormir em seu quarto e foi lamentar sua sorte em algum lugar onde não fosse capaz de fazer uma estupidez da qual se arrependesse mais tarde.

O resto da semana não foi melhor para Hermione. De dia tinha vontade de não fazer nada e de noite não conseguia dormir. Ela dizia que eram os típicos nervos da noiva, mas Severus se dava conta do que na verdade estava acontecendo, nunca tivera notícias de nenhuma noiva tão pouco interessada nos preparativos de seu casamento.

Mas o que ele podia fazer? Não se importava se ela não o escolheu, de fato, não podia jamais pedir que deixasse a Weasley por ele, mas... pelo menos, que não se casasse com esse garoto. Ele jamais a faria feliz, ele jamais poderia ser o que ela necessitava. E o pior é que ela mudaria para adaptar-se a ele e isso acabaria de matar a garota pela qual tinha se apaixonado.

Sim, bom, não tinha sentindo negar agora, tinha se apaixonado por ela.

Tinha se apaixonado com a força de um adolescente.

E já era sexta-feira, e ela se casaria no dia seguinte. Tinha que fazer algo. Tinha que agir, fazer um plano para impedir esse casamento... levá-la para longe... mas então ela o odiaria. Pelo menos estaria salvo do Weasley.

Pela quarta vez parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto, pronto para ir bater na porta dela. O que falaria? Merlin, a angústia o estava comendo vivo.

Hermione tinha conseguido dormir um momento mas teve um pesadelo horrível que não conseguiu lembrar. Acordou afogada e soluçando. Sentou-se na cama e olhou o relógio despertador de seu criado-mudo, eram apenas duas e meia. Outra longa noite a esperava, mas com certeza seria a última. A próxima noite seria Hermione Weasley e dormiria na cama do seu esposo. Mas algo estava mal, horrivelmente mal, e sabia. Por isso a sensação de angústia se intensificava à medida que se aproximava o dia do casamento.

Severus... todo seu ser reclamava a presença de Severus. Não podia estar tão errada, ele devia desejá-la... apesar da sua frieza, apesar de agir como não se importasse, ele devia desejá-la... necessitava saber. Não mudaria nada, ela sabia que devia casar no dia seguinte, mas necessitava saber que ele a queria como ela o queria. Apenas uma vez, antes de casar, antes que sua lealdade estivesse completamente comprometida com seu esposo. Seria enganar, certo, mas seria menos ruim do que se fizesse já casada.

E se levantou da cama sem saber o que faria, como chegaria para bater na porta do quarto dele. Como diria o que almejava? Esperava que ele soubesse e não pedisse explicações. A desejava? Aceitaria o que ela oferecia ou a enviaria humilhada de volta para o quarto?

Morta de medo parou de frente a porta dele, vestida em sua camisola curta e descalça. Indefesa. Levantou a mão para bater na porta, mas nesse momento a porta abriu e ele apareceu, e pareceu surpreendido ao vê-la ali.

- Problemas para dormir?

Ela apenas assentiu enquanto ele a deixava entrar em seu quarto. Agora era o momento. Podia pedir que não se casasse com o Weasley. Ah, não, não podia. "_Covarde_" disse a si mesmo enquanto esvaziava uma dose de poção para dormir em um copo e o oferecia.

Ela estendeu a mão para recebê-lo, e seus dedos roçaram sua mão, estava tremendo. O copo escorregou por entre seus dedos e caiu sobre a almofada. Severus seguiu o trajeto do copo com a vista, e quando levantou os olhos a viu fitando com intensidade. A próxima coisa que soube foi que ela tinha os braços envoltos do seu pescoço e seus lábios foram capturados pelos dela.

Severus pensou que já não tinha decência, mas para seu pesar, ainda restara algo. Então lutou consigo mesmo para voltar do lugar mágico para onde o beijo de Hermione o havia arrastado, abriu os olhos e a deteve.

Não, ela não merecia estar com alguém como o Weasley, mas muito menos alguém como ele. O que poderia oferecer? Dinheiro? Isso a ela não importava. Fazendo um esforço supremo agarrou os pulsos dela e a pôs contra a parede, imobilizando-a.

- Que supõe que esteja fazendo, senhorita Granger? – disse com frieza calculada.

Hermione quis gritar de frustração, tinha chegado tão perto, tão perto... mas ele a desejava, sabia, sentia...

Não foi capaz de responder, impressionada pela magnitude de seus próprios atos, pela proximidade do corpo dele e pela posição na qual estava. Se queria assustá-la não estava conseguindo, era mais, estava sentindo um desejo irresistível de render-se a ele...

- Acredita que pode vir aqui e beijar-me como se fosse um de seus namoradinhos adolescentes? Não se engane, senhorita Granger, eu não sou um garoto que me conformo com beijos, me entende?

Severus pensou que isso seria o suficiente para assustá-la, apelar para a imagem de homem mal que não tem consideração pelas garotinhas. Um Comensal que não duvidaria em violá-la se ela o provocasse. Mas ela em vez assustar-se fechou os olhos e lançou o gemido mais erótico que seus ouvidos jamais tinham escutados.

Incrédulo, lutou contra o desejo de beijá-la e a apertou ainda mais forte contra a parede com seu corpo. A desejava tanto que sentia que ia explodir. "_Melhor, assim perceberá que não estou brincando_".

- É isto que você quer de verdade? – a ameaçou enquanto esfregava seu corpo no dela, para que ela notasse sua ereção – Está certa disso? Quer que eu te use e amanhã se sinta como uma puta barata?

Hermione sorriu. A quem queria enganar?

- Não. Não importa o que fale. Eu sei que sente algo por mim, severus. – O desafiou.

- A falta de sonho a está fazendo delirar, Granger.

- Diga-me então por que meu bicho-papão não mudou de forma quando se colocou entre nós? Por acaso tem medo de Bellatrix? Não tinha medo dela quanto estava viva, por que teria agora que está morta? Responda!

Severus não respondeu porque não tinha resposta possível para essa pergunta sem delatar o que sentia por ela. Então em vez de falar a calou da única forma que mereciam os lábios perfeitos. A beijou.

Foi um beijo doce, com os olhos fechados e os lábios apenas roçando-se, que não tinha nenhuma relação com a postura obscena na qual se encontravam. Ele chegou para trás para contemplá-la e ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Por favor, Severus, deixe-me saber o que é estar contigo antes que eu case com Rony – suplicou quase num sussurro.

Severus engoliu a saliva. Oh. Portanto não importava o que ele fizesse, não importava se ele declarasse seu amor, se lhe desse a lua ou se fizesse amor, ela ainda se casaria com Rony.

- Rony! Rony! – exclamou sem gritar, mas com uma raiva que gelava o sangue – Por acaso Rony te beija assim? - E a beijou com fúria, abraçando-a com força, levantando-a em seus braços e levando-a para sua cama. – Por acaso Rony faz você se sentir assim? – perguntou quase sibilando enquanto fazia seus lábios rodar pela pele do pescoço dela, fazendo-a estremecer-se violentamente. – Diga-me! – exclamou ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava a gola da camisola e rasgava quase que por completo. Hermione estava em um estado além das palavras. Sabia o que aconteceria ao se oferecer a ele, mas não se arrependia, não havia lugar para isso. Simplesmente aceitava seu destino nas mãos dele, nos lábios dele; queria que seus dentes se enterrassem em sua pele, que seus dedos a percorressem, que sua a boca a marcasse, que seu desejo a consumisse. Era consciente de que seus beijos e carícias estavam arrancando gemidos e escutava sua voz longe, perguntando se Rony era capaz de produzir tais sensações, se alguma vez havia feito amor assim "_Ridículo, ninguém mais podia fazer amor assim_."

- Diga-me, Hermione, se ele alguma vez a tocou assim... – disse baixando o tom de voz, acariciando-a com as palavras enquanto tirava a calcinha, para logo percorrer o caminho de volta acariciando suas pernas. Ela, completamente entregue a sua vontade, separou as pernas levemente para permitir o acesso, e seus dedos a tocaram no lugar preciso onde ela precisava ser tocada. A umidade de seu corpo não o surpreendeu, mas ao senti-la entre seus dedos, mostrando o quanto ela o desejava, o fez perder o domínio de seus atos. Queria assustá-la, afugentá-la, mas se deu conta de que isso não estava acontecendo, muito menos seria capaz de deixá-la ir, mesmo que ela pedisse.

- Diga-me Hermione, se ele alguma vez a fez sentir isso... – disse ao mesmo tempo em que baixava a calça do pijama e a penetrava sem piedade.

Ela arqueou para recebê-lo e ofegou com força, impactada com a força com a qual ele a possuiu. De alguma parte dentro do seu corpo encontrou a força para articular as palavras que escaparam dos seus lábios, e gritou:

- Não! Jamais foi assim!

Severus ofegou surpreendido pela intensidade da paixão dela, e teve que deter-se e fechar os olhos com força para conter o orgasmo que ameaçava liberar logo. Há tanto tempo sonhava em tê-la assim, e fazia tanto, tanto tempo que não tinha uma mulher...

A beijou outra vez e fez amor com ela como sempre imaginou que faria.

_Continuará..._

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: Viu como a tia aqui não foi má? Dois caps. de uma só vez. Junho e julho. Quem sabe até o início de setembro sai o cap. de agosto? Bjoks para my sister, Senju Yume, vivian Alves, Pathy Potter, Larissa Potter, Lady Te, Moe Greenishrage, Morgana Granger, Cora, Tarah, rika, Luxury FireGirl e Fl./;***

**Desculpem pelos erros e até mais.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Queridíssimos leitores:**

**Aqui está o novo capítulo. Agradeço a todos infinitamente suas opiniões. São maravilhosas e me fazem sentir muito feliz, mas este capítulo é dedicado a alguém especial, alguém que significou muito em minha vida e provavelmente vai ver a si mesmo em uma situação dessa história. Eu não vou dizer qual! Ele sabe disso e isso é suficiente.  
Todo o amor do mundo,  
June Magic**

oooOOoooOOooo

Severus estava em um estado de profunda serenidade deitado nu na cama enquanto abraçava a igualmente nua e desacordada Hermione, que sucumbiu ao cansaço de noites mal dormidas e desejo satisfeito. Mas Severus não queria dormir. Parecia um sonho tê-la assim, tão indefesa e entregue, dormindo em seus braços. Sentia ao acariciá-la, com seus dedos, a maravilhosa pele jovem, suave e firme e o cheiro de jasmim de seu cabelo parecia ter permeado os receptores olfativos dele, dando um banquete de Hermione aos seus sentidos. Além disso, ela roncava muito lentamente, fazendo um som um pouco mais parecido com um ronronar que qualquer outra coisa. Sua gata macia e perfumada de jasmim.

Apesar do início agressivo acabaram fazendo amor com carinho, muitos beijos e acariciando-se como se nenhum dos dois conseguissem acreditar que o outro estava ali e tiveram que tocar um no outro para convencerem-se de que eram reais, que estava realmente acontecendo. E quando acabaram ambos murmuraram o nome um do outro. Ele jamais poderia esquecer a corada Hermione sem fôlego, fechando os olhos firmemente e jogando a cabeça para trás ao exclamar um "Severus!" estrangulada pela paixão.

E agora ele não queria dormir, porque tinha o medo irracional de acordar e descobrir que era tudo um sonho; e o pavor mais real de que chegasse a manhã e levasse o tesouro que tinha dormido em seus braços. Queria aproveitar até o último minuto com ela. Gravá-la para sempre em suas memórias.

Nunca antes pareceu mais bela do que neste momento, nua e dormindo em seus braços. Sua mente racional disse que ela não era nada bonita, mas não conseguia se lembrar de qualquer mulher mais bonita do que ela. E aproximando-se de seu rosto, beijou delicadamente esses lábios entreabertos que para ele sempre pareceu-lhe que implorava por um beijo.

Por isso a vontade de beijar os lábios da amada.

E ela, como uma princesa de conto de fadas, acordou ao sentir os lábios nos seus, e sorriu docemente enquanto levanta uma mão para acariciar o rosto dele e acomodar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Então não era um sonho, afinal ... ainda está aqui.

- Como o seu pior pesadelo. - E ele a beijou novamente.

Eles se olharam por um instante, absortos na contemplação do outro, até que ela falou:

- Obrigada. Obrigada por me dar isso, Severus. Vou guardar para sempre no meu coração.

- Você ainda está com essa idéia estúpida de se casar? Eu não posso acreditar.

- Eu devo fazê-lo - , disse ela com ternura, como alguém que explica a lição a uma criança - , meu lugar é ao lado de Rony. Eu não posso dar para trás agora, eu faço o que é esperado de mim.

- Não, Hermione, não é seu dever fazê-lo ... Não precisa se casar com o Weasley para ser alguém, você ... você o fará para pertencer a essa família ...

- E que escolha eu tenho? Odiar-me-iam se não fizesse, e eles são tudo que tenho no mundo mágico.

Severo quis oferecer-se como alternativa, mas por dentro ele sabia que essa não era a solução. Tinha que fazê-la abrir os olhos, para reconhecer seu próprio valor.

- Por que você precisa ser Hermione Weasley? Você não percebe que Hermione Granger é muito mais valiosa e digna de admiração? Foi Hermione Granger quem fez a Poção Polissuco no segundo ano, foi Hermione Granger quem quebrou todos os recordes de nota nos NIEMS, foi Hermione Granger quem montou nas costas de um dragão, foi Hermione Granger quem lutou na Batalha de Hogwarts ... e é Hermione Granger quem tem um futuro brilhante na pesquisa de doenças mágicas. Você sozinha pode e vale quem é. Você acha que ele ficará feliz em ter você como esposa e que irá apreciar as suas realizações no domínio da pesquisa? Quanto tempo você acha que passará antes pressioná-la a ter sete filhos como os pais dele? Para que abandone sua carreira para criá-los? Não, Hermione. Você não precisa ser Hermione Weasley ... ou Hermione Snape. Deve ser Hermione Granger. Só assim será feliz. Ser você mesma em primeiro lugar.

Quando terminou seu discurso, Severus percebeu que ela estava observando-o atentamente com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas, e temeu tê-la ferido. A última coisa que ele precisava agora era que ela corresse para fora do quarto aos prantos. Mas tinha que dizer. Por muito tempo havia engolido essas palavras e depois dessa noite não era capaz de retê-las mais. Ela merecia que alguém dissesse-lhe a verdade.

- É como você me vê? - ela perguntou com a voz trêmula.

Não deu-lhe tempo para responder, o beijou tão forte que pensou que os lábios fossem estourar.

E ele correspondeu com desespero, sabendo que, apesar de suas palavras, ela escaparia como água por entre os dedos, desejando que aquele beijo fosse forte o suficiente para mudar seu pensamento, mas de antemão sabendo que...

- Você vai fazer de qualquer jeito, não é?

Ela não respondeu e ele sabia que o seu silêncio era um sim, mas pelo menos ficaria com a lembrança de tê-la em seus braços e tê-la feito sua.

O desespero da certeza de que era a última vez o fez fazer amor com todos os seus sentidos, com toda a sua alma, para causar o maior prazer possível e dizer-lhe com seus atos o quanto a amava; porque as palavras não eram suficientes para expressar o que ela significava para ele. Declarar "eu te amo" teria sido ridiculamente baixo em comparação com o que sentia, então deixou que suas mãos, sua boca e seu corpo dissessem o que significava para ele. Para que nos anos que viessem sempre se recordasse, para que jamais homem algum fosse capaz de apagar sua lembrança, para que o levasse como uma tatuagem em sua pele até o dia da sua morte.

Hermione se reclinou sobre peito dele e suspirou o último "Severus" e adormeceu novamente. Mas Severus não conseguia dormir. Olhou para o relógio e o amaldiçoou interiormente, como se o dispositivo tivesse culpa de que faltasse tão pouco tempo antes de amanhecer. Nunca antes tinha sentido uma necessidade tão grande de ter um vira-tempo e roubar horas, dias, anos ... uma vida inteira com Hermione.

Em algumas horas ela se levantaria da cama, se arrumaria como de costume, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e partiria cedo para A Toca para se preparar para a cerimônia. E ele teria que aceitar.

Mas antes de sair, ele dar-lhe-ia algo para se lembrar. O que poderia ser digno dela? A fitou adormecida em seus braços e sorriu, tinha o presente certo para ela. Algo muito parecido com ele. Tentando não acordá-la, se arrastou para fora da cama, pegou seu roupão e se dirigiu para o laboratório de poções na subterrâneo.

Hermione sentiu a luz do dia em seu rosto e começou a despertar, mas quando abriu os olhos viu o rosto de Severus tão perto do seu, estudando-a atentamente que não pôde conter um grito de surpresa.

- Severus quase me deu um susto! - Ela protestou, colocando uma mão sobre o coração como se para acalmar batidas aceleradas.

Ele apenas a olhou, sorrindo para si mesmo, e ergueu o punho diante de seus olhos onde uma corrente de ouro com um pingente estavam pendurados. Apoiou o que parecia ser uma jóia em no peito nu dela e deixou a corrente pousar ao redor.

- É meu presente de casamento - explicou.

Surpresa, Hermione pegou o que parecia um topázio e examinou-o. Não era uma jóia, mas um pequeno frasco de cristal facetado com uma poção dourada no interior.

- Felix Felicis! - exclamou o reconhecendo.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória, senhorita Granger.

Ela o olhou com curiosidade e ele decidiu ser honesto.

- Desde que decidiu ir adiante com a idéia estúpida de se casar com Weasley, eu percebi que você ia precisar de sorte.

Hermione abriu o fecho da corrente e a pôs, repousando o frasco entre os seios. Estava comovida com gesto de Severus, nunca imaginou que ele pudesse dar um presente nessas circunstâncias, muito menos um tão especial. Apesar de machucá-lo ele respeitava sua decisão, e ela sabia disso. E o amava ainda mais por isso.

Mas não podia olhar para trás. Sua noite juntos tinha terminado e nunca mais se repetiria. Procurou a camisola, mas lembrou que ele a tinha rasgado na noite anterior. Mesmo assim a pegou para guardá-la como testemunha de que a noite realmente tinha acontecido e não foi apenas uma invenção de sua imaginação. Severus se aproximou pelas costas e pôs uma de suas camisas sobre os ombros dela, em um gesto que ela apreciou profundamente, com os olhos fechados e sentindo um frio percorrer a espinha; com o coração pesado de amor. Virou-se para dizer adeus.

- Sinto muito, Severus. Pelo menos me lembrarei para sempre da nossa noite. - E se pôs na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo brevemente, mas ele a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou profundamente, segurando-a com força contra seu corpo como se quisesse que seus corpos se fundissem em um ... ela gemeu de dor e ele a deixou ir.

Eles se olharam em silêncio por alguns segundos e ela saiu da quarto.

Ele ficou no mesmo lugar fitando a porta fechada, e desejou ter sangrado até a morte na Casa dos Gritos.

Severus desceu até a sala de jantar para tomar café para descobrir que Hermione já estava terminando o seu. Sentou-se em seu lugar, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas evitando olhá-la. De repente, o fogo da lareira brilhou com um raio de luz verde e surgiu a cabeça de Gina Weasley parecendo preocupada.

- Hermione, já passou das nove, mamãe está histérica porque você não chegou! - e, em seguida, observando que Severus estava presente, ela o abordou com um tom de voz mais jovial - Bom dia professor!

Severus murmurou uma resposta com uma cara de poucos amigos e Hermione deixou o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

- Desculpe, Gina, é que eu não consegui dormir muito por estar nervosa com o casamento e perdi a hora. Mas eu estou pronta.

- Vamos, apresse-se, eu acho que a mãe vai explodir a qualquer minuto! Você vem para o casamento, professor?

- Por maior que seja meu apreço pela senhorita Granger, eu odeio casamentos mais do que tudo. Acredito que poderão desculpar-me.

- Se o senhor por algum motivo mudar de idéia, saiba que é bem-vindo a qualquer momento. - Hermione disse olhando-o nos olhos. Sentia que era seu dever deixar-lhe em aberto a possibilidade de assistir, por mais desconfortável que fosse.

-Não se preocupe. Não acredito que vou, mas considerarei o seu convite. - Pôs-se de pé para se despedir.

- Bem, até logo, professor. - Gina se despediu e logo desapareceu por entre as chamas - E se apresse, Hermione, ou será vítima da ira da minha mãe!

Hermione aproximou-se dele, beijou-o na bochecha e abraçou-o, embora ele não tenha movido um músculo, e em seguida, entrou na chaminé com um olhar triste.

- Adeus, Severus. A Toca!

Severus viu as chamas verdes se extinguirem e sabia que junto com elas a sua última esperança fora extinta. De repente, ele se sentiu muito fraco e os seus joelhos já não podiam sustentar o peso do seu corpo. Ele estava ajoelhado no chão com uma garra de ferro apertando sua garganta e lutando para não chorar. E tudo que eu conseguia pensar era: "_Mais uma vez, novamente, está acontecendo novamente_."

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: Filha da p... estou pensando esse adjetivo sobre ela até agora, mas não posso escrevê-lo. Olá, sei que estou no vacilo, mas prometo compensá-los. O próximo cap. já vem aí. Beijos natalinos para Lady Luna Andrews, Princesa mestiça, Pathy Potter, Morgana Granger (Responda o meu e-mail!/:*), Lady Te, Rowena, Taylor, Paty Snape, Coraaaaa(^.^), Viola, Nika, Luiz Malfoy, Karla Kizem, Sakura Kh e Paula.**

**Sorry pelos erros e até mais/:P**


	12. Chapter 12

_Olá, caros leitores.  
Trago este novo capítulo. Era o último, mas estava tão longo que eu tive que dividir em dois. Espero que gostem e não me matem até ler o último capítulo.  
Beijos a todos,  
June Magic._

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione se olhou no espelho já usando seu lindo vestido de noiva. Não comprou algo muito pesado que a fizesse parecer uma couve ou um merengue, optou por um vestido de cetim branco simples, sem ombros e que abria discretamente abaixo da cintura, terminando em um círculo bordado flores e folhas. Isso complementado por longas luvas brancas e jasmins naturais encantados, para que não murchassem, enfeitando seus cachos. E a corrente de ouro com a garrafa de poção dourada.

Ainda era cedo, mas tanto sua mãe quanto Molly e Gina tinha insistido sobre a conveniência de se preparar com antecedência. Agarraram-na quando ela saiu da chaminé em meio a gritos de que Rony não iria vê-la antes da cerimônia, e foi mantida presa no quarto de Gina. Ali foi vítima das mulheres que a deixaram nua, a submergiram numa banheira de água morna com sais e azeites aromáticos, a vestiram, a perfumaram e fizeram sua sobrancelha.

E se deixou levar, mas apenas insistiu numa coisa: usar o presente do professor. As mulheres, que não perceberam o que realmente era pensaram que era um belo ornamento que não prejudicaria a imagem como um todo e concordaram. Até mesmo Gina disse que não podia acreditar que o professor fora capaz de fazer um gesto amável com a estudante. Finalmente foi deixada sozinha enquanto as mulheres foram tratar as outras preparações de último minuto. Sozinha para que seus pensamentos e lembranças comprometessem sua determinação.

Ela estava linda. Nunca antes tinha se visto tão bonita. Mas faltava o sorriso, e isso a fazia parecer fria como uma estátua de mármore. Tentou ensaiar um sorriso deslumbrante, como corresponde o de uma mulher sobre o dia mais feliz da sua vida, mas só teve um sorriso indiferente. Claro que poderia apertar os músculos do seu rosto e mostrar os dentes, mas seus olhos eram inexpressivos.

Suspirou, desistindo e foi deitar na cama, dando graças pelos feitiços anti-rugas que manteriam vestido perfeito. Fechou os olhos e as lembranças da noite passada tomaram sua mente de imediato. E só então seus lábios esboçaram o sorriso que estava procurando.

Lá estava ele, olhando-a com seus profundos olhos negros, observando-a como se não houvesse mais nada no universo, com um olhar de adoração absoluta. Seus cabelos negros emoldurando seu rosto magro, a pele pálida e com cicatrizes que ela queria beijar uma e outra vez para apagar a memória da dor que ele sentiu ao recebê-las. Ficar ao seu lado para sempre, apagar a dor, fazer ele se sentir feliz e fazer rir sorrir tão fugaz e maravilhoso novamente e novamente.

Ela ainda podia senti-lo em sua pele, apesar do banho e dos perfumes, parecia que seu aroma a impregnava. Ou talvez fosse apenas a lembrança do aroma.

Foi maravilhoso, mas era tudo uma ilusão. Talvez se ela não tivesse comprometida, as coisas teriam sido diferentes, mas ela estava vestida de branco e não tinha tempo de se arrepender.

Tentou imaginar a vida como Hermione Weasley. Teria um pequeno apartamento em Londres, ela iria estudar Medibruxaria em St. Mungus e ele iria jogar no Chudley Cannons. Nos fins de semana eles iriam visitar a família, talvez no sábado iriam para a casa de seus pais e domingo à Toca. Dividiriam as tarefas domésticas, embora ela suspeitasse de que Rony tentasse escapar de suas obrigações, mas ela iria manter essa idéia firme. E teriam filhos. Depois de casada mostraria a conveniência de esperar até que ela terminasse seus estudos para engravidar ... e definitivamente não teria mais do que dois. Não caso desejasse se dedicar a pesquisa. Talvez Molly quisesse ajudar a cuidar dos bebês...

Bebês. Como seriam? Tomara que tivessem olhos azuis de Rony. Viu a si mesma embalando um bebê de sexo indefinido, com grandes olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos, que a olhava e esticava a mãozinha para tocar seu rosto. E sem saber como o bebê de sua imaginação transformou suas características até ter olhos de um castanho escuro profundo e cabelos negros azeviche, enquanto alguém se aproximava de suas costas até envolver ambos em um abraço sussurrando em seu ouvido com voz aveludada: "Será um grifinório ou um sonserin? "

Hermione apertou os olhos e gemeu. Nunca antes tinha desejado filhos, tinha chegado a acreditar que não tinha instinto maternal, mas agora percebeu que o que não queria era ter filhos com Rony. Porque quando formou a imagem do filho de Severus Snape em sua mente, percebeu que desejava, que queria tanto que sentiu seu peito doer. Teria seus filhos, os amaria. Teria todos que ele desejasse! Se queria apenas filhos de Severus Snape ela os teria!

- _OK, Hermione_, - ela disse enquanto se sentava enxugando as lágrimas que não tinham chegado a cair de seus olhos. - _Acalme-se. Não pode mudar nada. Este é o seu destino, você o escolheu. Aceite-o_.

Voltou a olhar-se no espelho.

- É uma grifinória. Mostre sua coragem - , disse ao seu reflexo, levantando o queixo em desafio.

- Calma, querida -, disse ela ao espelho. - É normal ter medo antes do casamento, mas isso não tem que agir como se estivesse se preparando para uma guerra. É apenas um casamento.

Severus finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé. Realmente não soube por quanto tempo ficou estava ajoelhado, o mesmo poderia ter sido um par de minutos ou de horas. Mas não houve choro. De algum lugar, conseguiu reunir a força de vontade necessária para não derramar lágrimas. Tinha dado o seu melhor e perdera de novo ... mas já estava acostumado. Se tinha alguma coisa que sabia fazer depois de tantos anos como um brinquedo dos deuses, era encarar os golpes com graça e dignidade. Sua vida tinha sido uma longa série de lutas e derrotas ... mas já estava cansado e não sabia se iria suportar outro golpe sem quebrar.

Sabia que tinha que fazer.

Fazendo um esforço para produzir um som com sua dolorida garganta, chamou seu elfo com a voz embargada.

-Trixy.

_Crack_

- Amo Severo, está sangrando!

Severo colocou a mão em sua garganta e cuspiu uma maldição. Estava tão atordoado com a dor da perda, que nem tinha percebido que a ferida abriu novamente e o sangue quente fluía em torrentes, manchando suas vestes.

Trixy rapidamente conjurou um curativo e prestou-lhe os primeiros socorros.

- Trixy, eu preciso que chame urgente Castor Robinson, o advogado da família. Eu não me importo se ele disser que está ocupado, não me importo se ele está com a rainha, se necessário, traga-o contra a sua vontade, mas eu preciso vê-lo imediatamente. Eu estarei esperando na biblioteca. Está claro?

- Sim, senhor, Trixy o trará agora.

E estalando os dedos, desapareceu do recinto.

Hermione mexia em sua garrafa de poção enquanto esperava pacientemente que chegasse a hora de enfrentar o seu destino, quando Gina entrou vestido de lavanda, extremamente nervosa.

- Já é hora, você pode acreditar nisso? Vai ser minha irmã! - disse pegando as mãos da amiga e dando pequenos saltos no mesmo lugar. Hermione tentou parecer tão entusiasmada quanto, mas se recusou saltar.

Nesse momento, seu pai entrou no quarto, corretamente vestido e pronto para a cerimônia. Hermione pensou que o coração tivesse parado por alguns de segundos e percebeu que tinha finalmente chegado a hora da verdade.

Emocionado, aproximou-se dela e a beijou na testa.

- Você está linda princesa -, disse tentando não chorar. - Minha menina é uma mulher adulta agora.

E tomou pelo braço e saíram para o jardim onde os convidados já estavam à espera, o funcionário do Ministério da Magia ... e seu futuro marido.

Andando pelo corredor de braço com seu pai, tentou produzir um sorriso nervoso para saudar os muitos rostos familiares ao seu redor. Hagrid estava sentado no final, Luna com seus trajes estranhos (embora sem eles não haveria Luna, pensou), Neville, Kingsley, mais para frente a professora McGonagall, sua avó materna, sua madrinha, a tia e o tio ... todos. Todo mundo sorria e pensava que ela teria uma vida feliz ao lado de esse era o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Mas à medida que se aproximava do altar, o seu coração passou a bater mais rápido e sentiu que sua respiração falhava, as mãos suavam em córregos dentro da luva branca imaculada. Sua mãe lhe disse que todas as noivas sentiam-se nervosas e medo antes do casamento, era muito natural, mas o medo passava depois da cerimônia e seria perfeitamente feliz como todas as outras noivas. Mas ela percebeu que este não era o medo saudável de uma noiva, mas que estava tendo um ataque de pânico.

Rony estava esperando no fim do caminho, com Harry um pouco mais atrás. Ele quase parecia bonito em suas vestes de gala, e seus olhos azuis brilhavam de excitação. Seu pai entregou sua mão a Rony, que a recebeu com firmeza e sem hesitação. Eles se viraram em direção ao funcionário do Ministério e ele começou a falar. Hermione fechou os olhos e queria desmaiar, mas não teve tanta sorte e a cerimônia continuou.

Severus se sentou à mesa pequena do quarto para voltar a ler tranquilamente o pergaminho contendo a sua vontade. O advogado não se sentia muito feliz por ter sido arrastado à força para dentro da casa de Severus, mas pareciam satisfeito com a idéia de assegurar um novo cliente para o futuro. Parecia estranho o pedido do Sr. Snape, mas, finalmente, deu de ombros e começou a escrever seu testamento nomeando como única herdeira da Sra. Hermione Weasley, com a condição de que o marido não poderia tocar em nenhum único knut do patrimônio.

O professor sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeito com o resultado. Asseguraria o bem-estar dela sempre. Mesmo que o marido se tornasse um bastardo como foi Tobias, ela estaria protegida, assim como seus hipotéticos filhos, e poderia gastar o dinheiro que quisesse para pagar toda a educação que desejasse e compraria uma História de Hogwarts encadernada em ouro e diamantes se tivesse vontade sem ter que olhar para a cara de seu grosseiro marido.

Suspirando, ele olhou para o relógio em sua cabeceira. Já era uma hora, o momento se aproximava. Levantou e abrindo o armário tirou o melhor casaco de seda preta. Passou um pente em seu cabelo oleoso e arrumou-se o melhor que pôde. Estava determinado a deixar este mundo com estilo.

Voltou a se sentar na frente de sua escrivaninha e passeou o olhar pelo quarto. Sim, era o lugar perfeito, o lugar onde por alguns minutos tinha conhecido a felicidade, o lugar onde ela tinha se entregado a ele e onde ela tinha dormido em seus braços. Ao menos essa memória o acompanharia até o fim.

Não era covardia. Era fadiga. Tinha cansado de ser a piada dos deuses. Tinha se cansado do mundo que não o considerava digno de pertencer a ele, da rejeição de seus pares. Ele lutou em duas guerras, arriscando sua vida mais do que ninguém, venceu e sobreviveu, apenas para descobrir que ele não tinha nada na vida, sem família, sem amigos, sem amor ... Merda, não tinha sequer um cão! Tinha amado duas vezes só para conhecer a rejeição. A ferida sangrenta no pescoço parecia curar apenas para agravar-se novamente quando menos esperava, e percebeu, provavelmente, nunca poderia se livrar dela. E viu diante de si o futuro: dia após dia naquela casa, cercado por três elfos, velho, doente e sozinho.

Que perspectiva agradável.

Considerando-se que ninguém vai chorar, ele estava cansado e poderia fazer muito mais morto que vivo ... não foi uma decisão difícil. Pelo menos se ela tivesse ficado ...

Severus Snape não era um homem romântico. Não era uma pessoa dada a fantasias e não gastar seu tempo imaginando cenas idílicas. Mas em algum momento ousara imaginar como seria a vida com ela ao seu lado. Mesmo sendo a pessoa áspera que era teria tentado mimá-la, para agradá-la em todos os caprichos. A teria deixado mandar em sua casa e sua vida à vontade. Inclusive (sim, até que ponto tinha chegado suas fantasias estúpidas) inclusive teria se casado se ela assim o desejasse. Ele teria a adorado, adorado, adorado. Tudo para acordar todas as manhãs com ela e para vê-la dormir ao seu lado.

Como se atreveu a sonhar com tal absurdo? Não importava. Olhou novamente para o relógio e sabia que naquele momento ela estaria de frente para o funcionário do ministério para dar o "sim". Como o tempo passa rápido quando está quase na hora de encarar a realidade! Ela, Hermione Granger, estava tornando-se em Hermionhe Weasley, vestida de branco e rodeada por seus entes queridos.

Acariciou três garrafas pequenas alinhados esperando por ele à sua frente. De aparência insignificante três frascos contendo a promessa de libertação. Ser Mestre de Poções tinha suas vantagens.

Ainda não tinha decidido qual dos três iria usar. A cicuta, apesar de sua origem Trouxa, tinha a honra de ter sido usada por um personagem ilustre como Sócrates, e dava-lhe uma aura especial. Dormiria levemente em um sonho do qual não acordaria jamais. Seria a morte doce que todos desejam ter um dia.

O veneno de acromântula não seria tão benevolente, oh não. Mas ele estava acostumado com a dor. Era o veneno de uma criatura mágica, e também tinha a vantagem de manter o seu corpo intacto. A idéia de que seu corpo não fosse naturalmente suscetível à corrupção no túmulo atraiu, mas ... Será que isso importa tanto? Afinal, ninguém iria apreciá-lo.

E, finalmente, o cianureto. Outro veneno Trouxa ... Que fixação ados Trouxas com o veneno! E esse era tão eficaz que mal daria tempo para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Em menos de um minuto teria acabado tudo ... para ele. Porque, depois, de liberar o cianureto de hidrogênio no ar, uma bela surpresa para quem encontraria.

Todos tinham a promessa de uma morte elegante. Bem, talvez o veneno da acromântula distorcesse as características em um rito de dor ... Não que fosse bonito nem nada, mas não queria ficar para sempre com a cara torta.  
Ah, mas o cianureto era imbatível. Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou a pequena garrafa pensando que era irônico como algo tão pequeno poderia matá-lo em segundos, algo que nem mesmo o Lorde das Trevas tinha conseguido.

Ao levantar a garrafa percebeu que sua mão estava tremendo. Estaria Severus Snape perdendo a coragem? Claro, ele não poderia enganar a si mesmo: ele estava com medo. Mas ele faria de qualquer maneira. Esta era a parte mais difícil, reunir a coragem para destampar a garrafa e levá-la aos lábios. Mas depois disso apenas alguns segundos o separaria do descanso eterno...

Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele não poderia remover a tampa da bendita garrafa. E quando ele o fez, sentiu uma brisa gelada no rosto que causou um arrepio, uns dedos glaciais invisíveis repousavam sobre os dele, e uma voz conhecida e querida sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Pare com isso, Severus. Espere um momento ...

- Lily?

.

.

.

_Continuará._

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/T: Olha o outro cap aí gente! E como a June falou, não queiram matá-la antes do fim. Bjos/;***


	13. Chapter 13

**Obrigada a todos por me seguirem nessa ilusão.****  
****Com amor para Sayuri, Dinha e Mel.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione estava lutando para respirar. Pânico oprimia seu peito e as palavras do oficial atingiam seus ouvidos como se estivesse debaixo da água. Suas mãos suavam tanto que ela só queria se livrar das malditas luvas de uma vez.

- Eu aceito. - Rony disse com voz firme, levantou os olhos e sorriu.

- Hermione Jane Granger ... - Começou o oficial, e ela não conseguiu evitar uma careta de horror.

- Hermione Jane Granger - ela repetiu para si mesma. Ela. Ela, não outra.

Levou a mão no peito e agarrou a pequena garrafa de Felix Felicis. Vê-la tão perturbada fez o oficial parar e perguntar:

- Você está bem, senhorita?

- Mione?

Ela ouviu a voz preocupada de Rony.

O olhou como se tivesse surpresa por vê-lo ali e deu um passo para trás. Os convidados perceberam que algo estava errado e mantiveram um respeitoso silêncio, esperando. Hermione se afastou, virou-se rapidamente para enfrentar o público, e o silêncio era tão grande que podia ouvir o farfalhar da saia do vestido. Com os olhos esbugalhados conseguiu finalmente puxar com ruído o ar como se estivesse há muito tempo debaixo de água, e finalmente voltara para a superfície. Tirou as luvas e atirou-as violentamente ao chão. Suspiros ouvido aqui e ali, mas não se importou o mínimo.

- Desculpe. Eu não posso. Sinto muito.

E destapando a pequena garrafa de poção que pendia no pescoço, bebeu seu conteúdo e desapareceu.

- Lily? - Severus, insistiu, antes de dizer que a sua imaginação e medo da morte, estavam jogando com ele. E naquele momento ele ouviu um "pop" e pensou que realmente estava alucinado.

No outro extremo da sala tinha a visão que para ele era a mais maravilhosa do mundo, envolta em cetim branco e polvilhada com jasmim. A garrafa escorregou de seus dedos e caiu no chão, rolando e derramando seu conteúdo. Em um momento eles estavam fitando-se cada um de um lado do quarto e no outro estavam correndo para encontrar-se no meio do caminho, e gemeram quando sentiram seus corpos batendo um contra o outro, quando ela bateu contra o peito dele como se fosse uma onda.

Hermione chorava, mas de alívio. Por fim podia respirar novamente, e os braços de Severus não eram uma prisão ou uma gaiola, mas o carinho de um lar, confortável e acolhedor.

Severus senti que a emoção o impedia de falar e, pior, de formar um pensamento coerente. Mas ainda havia algo que precisava saber. Levantou o rosto dela delicadamente com um toque, olhou em seus olhos e perguntou:

- Você fez, não fez? Diga-me que não.

- Ainda sou Hermione Granger.

E a beijou nos lábios, pensando que nunca teria imaginado que se sentiria tão feliz ao ouvir esse nome. Eles se abraçaram fortemente, sentindo que eram incapazes de soltarem-se, mesmo por apenas um momento, enquanto a sentia chorar e tremer contra seu peito. Severus percebeu que as lágrimas que tanto tinha lutado para controlar agora corriam livremente pelas maçãs do seu rosto. Mas não importava. Enterrando o rosto nos cachos adornado com jasmim apertou os olhos e deixou que o choro o libertasse. Tudo de que precisava estava ali em seus braços.

"_Não deixe eles a tirarem de você Severus_.", a voz de Lily novamente ecoou em seus ouvidos e logo ouviu vários pops e a sala estava cheia de gente com a varinha na mão: Rony, Harry, Gina, Arthur e Molly, e até mesmo os pais de Hermione que tinham vindo com a ajuda dos Weasleys.

Severus não se moveu do seu lugar nem deixou de abraçar Hermione, mas assegurou de pegar sua varinha. Hermione sussurrou "seguiram-me" e virou-se lentamente nos braços de Severus para enfrentar os recém-chegados.

- Maldito pervertido! - gritou Ronny - Sabia que era você!

- Calma, Rony, por favor - , implorou ela, tentando minimizar os danos. - Eu sinto muito, Rony, não queria fazer mal ...

- Vamos para casa, Mione. Vamos para casa e esquecer isso, esquecer a cerimônia, a festa, os convidados ... simplesmente chegar e começar de novo. - Ele se aproximou para pegar a mão dela e levá-la, mas ela se esquivou e Severus se colocou entre os dois, protegendo-a.

- Não, Rony. - Sua voz tremeu, mas conseguiu se fazer ser ouvida de todas as formas. - Desculpe, mas eu não posso ir. _Não quero ir _- , ela se corrigiu de imediato.

Rony estava ali, de pé, boquiaberto de espanto e incredulidade. Harry e o Sr. Weasley se aproximaram por detrás para evitar que o rapaz fizesse alguma estupidez.

- Rony, meu filho, é melhor irmos. Talvez amanhã ...- Arthur permaneceu ao lado de seu filho e colocou a mão no ombro dele para mostrar seu apoio, mas Rony o interrompeu:

- Hermione, você está louca? Você está me trocando por essa ... essa ... coisa?

- Eu acho que a senhorita Granger deixou claro seu ponto de vista para ...

- Você! O que deu para ela? A enfeitiçou com uma poção do amor! - Rony interrompeu-o com tanta raiva que parecia cuspir fogo. E então ele se lembrou e deu uma gargalhada amarga. - Claro. Foi isso que ela bebeu antes de desaparecer. O que era? Amortentia? Você não passa de um velho tarado que não pode ter uma mulher por seus próprios méritos, então tem que roubar a noiva dos outros com poções ...

- Não, Rony, você está errado - Hermione cortou-o, desesperada, sabendo que Severus estava se segurando para não ferir ninguém, mas em breve chegaria ao seu limite - o que Severus me deu foi uma dose ...

Mas antes que ela acabasse de explicar, Rony sentiu que o sangue fervia de raiva ao vê-la defender o morcego e perdeu o pouco de auto controle que tinha. Levantando sua varinha lançou a maldição mais terrível que se lembrara naquele momento.

- _Sectumsempra_!

- NÃO!

Houve um grito coletivo naquele momento de Harry e Arthur.

O feitiço estourou em cima dele, derrubando-o e fazendo falhar por pouco. Ou quase, porque a maldição foi capaz de roçar a pele do pescoço de Severus, derrubando-o ao chão, rompendo o curativo e fazendo a velha ferida sangrar abundantemente.

- Severus!- Hermione gritou com a voz rasgada pela dor quando ele caiu de joelhos ao seu lado, temendo o pior. - Severus, não, por favor!

Rony olhou espantado como ela lutou para conter o sangue com as mãos, murmurando um encantamento para parar o sangramento. Em desespero, rasgou a anágua com sua varinha para improvisar uma bandagem. Severus piscou algumas vezes e murmurou algumas palavras para tranqüilizá-la, incorporando-se.

- Eu estou bem, Hermione, foi só a velha ferida ... eu acho.

Depois que ela o ajudou a se levantar e ter a certeza de que pelo menos desta vez não havia possibilidade de sua morte, ele limpou as mãos de sangue no vestido e se virou levantando a varinha com uma fúria que teria deixado pequena uma arpia.

- FORA! - ela gritou enquanto lançava uma maldição que fez o ruivo voar para o outro lado da sala, batendo contra a parede, tirando todo o ar dos pulmões e soltando pesadamente. - Fora, fora, fora! Como você se atreveu a fazer isso, Ronald Weasley? Você poderia tê-lo matado! Eu não quero te ver nunca mais na minha vida! Você pode me ouvir?

Gina e sua mãe ficaram horrorizadas ao ver a enfurecida Hermione. Nunca a tinham visto perder a cabeça daquela maneira e mal podia acreditar.

- Como você pôde Hermione? É o Rony! - gemeu Gina doída - Snape deve tê-la sob controle por causa de uma poção. É verdade, Hermione, todos vimos você bebê-la!

- Por todos os santos, Gina! Por acaso não a viu, não a reconheceu? Você já a tomou antes. Era Felix Felicis!

Todos os bruxos na sala soltaram a respiração. Se isso era verdade, então a situação era completamente diferente do que tinham pensado. Hermione aproveitou o silêncio para continuar explicando.

- Sim, foi Felix Felicis. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou para onde ir. Quando eu a tomei estava com muito medo de pensar em algo, então eu fechei os olhos e pensei em desaparecer ... E a poção me trouxe até aqui. Pois é aqui onde devo estar. Porque é aqui junto a Severus, onde de fato pertenço.

Severus se aproximou dela por trás e descansou as mãos sobre seus ombros nus, de maneira protetora.

- Novamente, eu acho que está claro quais são os desejos de _Hermione_ - disse o nome dela devagar olhando para Rony nos olhos, desafiando-o a contestar o seu direito de chamá-la. - Gostaria muito que deixassem de invadir minha propriedade e parassem de ameaçar minha segurança física. Se vocês não se importam.

- Vamos, Rony. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. - Disse Arthur ao filho, tomando-o pelo braço e levando-o, mas o rapaz se soltou e a enfrentou pela última vez, lágrimas de raiva nos olhos dele.

- Por que, Mione? Por que você teve que esperar até a cerimônia para me deixar? Eu não te amava o suficiente?

Mas Hermione não respondeu, apenas abaixou os olhos, envergonhada de suas ações.

- Adeus, Hermione - ele disse ao não obter uma resposta dela e desapareceu.

Ela suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos e inclinando-se sobre o peito de Severus, pensando que o pior havia passado, mas então seu pai, que tinha permanecido calado, aproximou-se para falar.

- Espero que você saiba bem o que está fazendo, Hermione. Porque você terá que viver com a sua decisão para o resto da vida. Nós nunca estivemos tão envergonhados, sua mãe e eu, não a criamos assim. Não se preocupe em voltar para casa, porque você não é mais nossa filha.

- Papai, não! - exclamou a jovem ao tentar atirar-se para os braços do pai, mas foi rejeitada sem misericórdia. Virou-se para sua mãe, implorando, como fazia quando era pequena e seu pai a repreendia-a, e a mãe, ainda que parecesse parecesse chocada, não foi capaz de ficar ao lado da filha e defendê-la.

- Mãe? Mamãe? Não por favor não faça isso comigo! Por favor me perdoe!

Incapaz de enfrentar a rejeição de seus pais, a menina caiu de joelhos, chorando de soluçar, que comoveria os mais duros. Horrorizado, Severus se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a abraçou, em seguida, para logo levantar o rosto e fulminar seus sogros com a olhada.

- Que tipo de monstros vocês são? Como podem tratar sua única filha assim?

Molly estava realmente chateada com a situação. Seu coração de mãe estava sangrando e teve que se segurar para não correr até Hermione e confortá-la. Porque afinal, ela tinha feito muito mal ao seu filho, e não sabia o que fazer. Afastando o olhar abraçou Gina e desapareceram juntas, ambas com o coração partido pela lealdade dividida.

- Arthur, por favor nos leve de volta. - Pediu a mãe de Hermione com a voz embargada e desaparecendo também.

- Parece que desta vez a merda foi grande.

Tanto Severus quanto Hermione levantaram a cabeça surpreendidos. Tinham se esquecido de Harry que estava observando os acontecimentos em silêncio num canto.

- Você também Potter? Você não acha que Hermione teve o suficiente por hoje para mortificá-la também?

- Bem, eu não vou aplaudir. Afinal, Rony é o meu melhor amigo. Mas não vou condená-la, eu não preciso ter um olho interior para perceber que não seria um casamento feliz, embora deva dizer que há diferentes maneiras de fazer as coisas, e não essa não foi exatamente a melhor. - Ele sorriu com tristeza de seu canto, sem se aproximar .- Mas eu não posso me virar contra você. Tenho uma dívida com você, professor, lembra? Falarei por vocês. Eu não estou dizendo que será fácil e, certamente, levará muito tempo para arrumar essa bagunça. Mas farei o possível para consertar esse problema. Todo mundo está sofrendo, até eu estou! E eles não estão pensando claramente. Tentarei trazê-los de volta a razão.

- Não, Harry - , ela interrompeu, enxugando as lágrimas e tremendo ainda por causa do pranto - Se fi-fizer isso pensarão que está contra eles e acabará brigando com eles também.

- Não se preocupe, ficarei bem.

Severus olhou para Harry com o respeito pela primeira vez em sua vida. Talvez os seus esforços seriam inúteis, mas não duvidava de que ele iria manter sua palavra. E teria que ser corajoso para enfrentar todos os seus entes queridos por ela ... e ele.

- Obrigada Harry. - Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça e o rapaz respondeu com um outro idêntico, e desapareceu com um pop em seguida.

E, finalmente, eles estavam sozinhos no quarto, completamente exaustos. Severus arrastou Hermione para a cama e deitaram sobre ela, abraçando-se.

- Que farei, Severus? Perdi tudo, tudo ...

- Isso não é verdade. Talvez não seja muito, mas você tem a mim ... se me aceitar. Isto é tudo culpa minha ...

- Não! Não é culpa sua! Fui em quem ...

- Se não foi minha culpa, então, pelo menos, foi por minha causa. Ao escolher a mim arriscou tudo ... mas eu vou fazer de tudo para compensá-la, Hermione, mesmo que sabendo que nunca devolva tudo.

Seus rostos estavam próximos, ambos apoiados sobre o mesmo travesseiro, e fitando-a nos olhos, ele falou:

- Arriscou tudo por mim e eu nem tive coragem de dizer que te amo. Eu te amo, Hermione Granger, você pode me ouvir? Eu te amo com minha vida. E eu vou fazer de tudo para te fazer feliz.

- Apenas fique comigo, Severus, fique comigo para sempre e me fará feliz. - Ela sorriu fracamente - Eu também te amo, Severus Snape.

E eles ficaram ali, abraçados e esgotados até que o sono os venceu, envolvidos um no outro, o vestido de cetim branco e a túnica de seda preta, convertidos em um só para enfrentar juntos tudo o que viria.

.

.

.

Fim

.

.

OooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Ainda tem o epílogo. Acharam que acabava aqui? **

**N/T: Ainda tem o epílogo e eu aguardo os reviews de vocês para postá-lo antes do Ano Novo. Bjus!/;***


	14. Epílogo

****

****

**Epílogo**

A covardia é um assunto

dos homens, não dos amantes.  
Os amores covardes não chegam a ser amores,  
sem as histórias, ficam ali.  
Nem as lembranças podem salvá-los,  
nem a pessoa mais devota pode ajudar.

(Silvio Rodriguez, Óleo de mulher com chapéu.)

oooOOoooOOooo

Três anos mais tarde.

Eles sempre souberam que não seria fácil, e na verdade não foi. Hermione teve que derramar muitas lágrimas e Severus teve de fechar os punhos de raiva e impotência muitas vezes. Mas valeu a pena. Cada minuto, cada segundo valeu a pena.

Harry manteve-se fiel à sua palavra, e por um tempo ele foi o único contato que tiveram com pessoas da sua antiga vida. Foi ele quem levou Bichento para a Cornualha, foi ele quem os defendeu quando ninguém mais se atreveu e ele quem convenceu a insegura Gina de que eles nunca quiseram machucar ninguém, que a situação tinha ficado fora de controle.

Jane Granger não tinha suportado ficar longe de sua filha, e três meses depois ela foi pedir a Harry para levá-la a casa de Hermione. Não gostava nem um pouco do homem que sua filha tinha escolhido. Por Deus, ele era apenas três anos mais novo que ela! Mas teve que admitir que eles se amavam, tinha os observado cuidadosamente, ele suavizava o rosto quando Hermione o chamava, e ela costumava contemplá-lo quando ele não estava atento.

E para ser honesto, não agradou a Severus ter Jane Granger em sua casa com a antipatia por ele pintada no rosto dela, mas por Hermione aceitou sem comentários. Por Hermione, porque merecia ser feliz e não havia sacrifício por ela.

Molly a tinha procurado às escondidas de seus filhos e seu marido. Quando por fim se encontraram frente a frente, Hermione pensou que ela dar-lhe-ia uma tapa ou ouviria insultos, no mínimo. Por isso, ficou chocada quando viu que suas feições se contraíram uma careta de dor e disse: "Minha filha, o que você sofreu!" enquanto dava-lhe um abraço apertado. O coração de mãe de Molly há anos a tinha acolhido como mais uma filha, e uma vez ali não tinha como tirá-la. Por isso sentiu remorso terrível por não tê-la ajudado a levantar quando estava chorando no chão depois que seus pais a renegaram. Claro que não menosprezaria o sofrimento de Rony, mas ele tinha a ela e toda sua família, porém Hermione ...

E assim, ao longo do tempo, embora com reservas, muitos que a princípio negaram-lhe a oportunidade de explicar voltaram a ser seus amigos. Menos seu pai. Apesar das súplicas de Jane, Harold era inflexível, embora não soubessem se fosse por causa do erro que Hermione tinha cometido ou por não reconhecer que talvez houvesse errado. A cada visita de sua mãe, ao abrir a porta, Hermione esperava encontrar seu pai, mas só encontrava Jane, sorrindo com uma desculpa silenciosa. E Hermione suspirava, feliz por, pelo menos, sua mãe estar ali.

Faltava muito pouco para que Hermione terminasse seus estudos de Medibruxaria, agora estava trabalhando no seu projeto final de pesquisa. Apesar de Severus ter tentado não se meter o interesse tinha ganhado da sua decisão e acabou totalmente envolvido e agora trabalhava lado a lado com ela, mesmo sem saber o quanto a fazia feliz com isso. A medida que se aproximava em que receberia seu diploma de Medibruxa, Hermione desejava que seu pai estivesse com ela naquele dia. Só isso faltava para que sua vida ficasse completa.

Tinha sido muito difícil. Mas eles foram perdoados. Já não estavam sozinhos.

A prova disso era que estavam na festa de casamento de Gina e Harry.

Hermione estava ao lado de Severus fitando os casais com um olhar sonhador, mesmo que Rony fizesse um escândalo dançando com uma prima Veela de Fleur, ela não dispunha nenhuma atenção, o que deixava Severus mais calmo. Apesar dos anos de vida juntos como casal às vezes se sentia um pouco inseguro e um pouco indigno de ter a companhia dela. Ele a olhou e imediatamente reconheceu a expressão de seu rosto. Também sabia que ela não diria nada, mas como sempre, rendeu-se ao desejo dela.

- Quer dançar?

Sabia dançar bem, mas ele não gostava de fazer isso em público, porque sabia que seria observado, analisado, criticado; e se cometessem o menor erro ririam deles. Mas se ela queria dançar, ele faria.

E ela sorria enquanto dançavam, mas a expressão sonhadora não foi apagada do rosto. O que queria agora? A conhecia tão bem que ela podia lê-la como um livro aberto, mas não conseguiu descobrir a causa desse olhar de desejo desta vez.

- O que foi Hermione? - finalmente perguntou, preocupado.

- Não é nada, não se preocupe. - Ela respondeu evasivamente e escondeu o rosto no casaco dele, respirando profundamente para preencher-se com o cheiro do amado. Severus sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha; ela ainda o desejava tanto quanto no primeiro dia. Sempre.

E de repente ele soube.

Ele parou no meio da pista de dança e gentilmente levantou o queixo dela para obrigá-la a olhar em seu olhos. Sim, era isso. Eles nunca tinham conversado sobre tal assunto, porque ele pensava que depois da experiência traumática pela qual tinham passado, ela jamais gostaria de voltar a uma situação similar. E porque ele não achava que era o suficientemente ... digno.

- Hermione. - A olhou atentamente, bebendo em cada uma das suas expressões, querendo não estar imaginando coisas e implorando aos deuses para estar certo. - Quer casar comigo?

Hermione sentiu como se seu coração encolhesse de ternura e logo voltasse a bater com força. Fechou os olhos. Finalmente, ele finalmente tinha perguntado. Abrindo os olhos lentamente virou-se para encontrar um Snape à beira de um colapso nervoso. E rir de pura alegria, o tirou de sua miséria de três palavras.

- Mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

- Hermione ... - Ele sussurrou, com a cabeça girando como se estivesse tonto, para em seguida aproximar-se dela até beijá-la.

Ele sempre tentou não ser possessivo com ela, sabendo que ela precisava da sua liberdade. Mas havia um limite para tudo, e Severus tinha alcançado o dele. E não podia deixar de sentir que Hermione pertencia-lhe ... pertencia a ele tanto quanto ele era dela.

E eles se beijaram por um tempo, ignorando totalmente o pequeno espetáculo que estavam dando no meio da pista, cercada por dançarinos um pouco incomodados. Mas há muito tempo tinham criado um mundo perfeito, onde apenas eles se encaixam e seu amor.

Algum tempo depois, Severus teve um sonho maravilhoso. Ele se via com oito ou dez anos, vestido com as roupas usadas da infância pobre, sentado no balanço do parque, onde costumava ir com Lílian antes de entrar em Hogwarts. O sol da tarde batia neles com seu calor e parecia brincar com o cabelo _dela_, fazendo-os luzir como fogo, criando um halo vermelho enquadrava o rosto de criança. Sentada no balanço ao lado dele, balançava languidamente como o amigo, compartilhando um silêncio confortável, enquanto a contava o fim do caminho.

- Você me perdoou, Lily?

- Shhh ... Claro, seu bobo. Mas não vamos falar disso, ok?

Continuaram balançando em silêncio por um momento, aproveitando o sol quente em seus corpos, até que ela parou desceu do balanço pondo os pés no chão e perguntou:

- Você está feliz, Severus?

Ele suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos para recuperar as lembranças maravilhosas da vida com sua amada Sabe-Tudo antes de responder com um sorriso tão grande como nunca antes havia mostrado a Lílian.

- Como nunca antes na minha vida, Lílian. Ela é tudo. Ela me preenche, me alimenta, faz-me sentir ... digno do ar que respiro. Ela me deu a segunda chance que eu precisava. Vamos nos casar. Não será um grande casamento como ela merecia, mas ... finalmente terei minha própria família Lílian, uma mulher para chamar de minha e meu próprio lar.

- Então eu tenho uma boa notícia. Hermione está grávida de uma menina.

Severus fechou os olhos e levantou o rosto, deixando que o sol de seu sonho o banhasse com seu calor. Em seu sonho não sentiu surpresa com o que Lílian tinha contado, deixou que esse conhecimento o preenchesse interiormente. Sentia-se completo, como se não pudesse faltar mais nada para ser feliz.

- Uma menina, você diz?

- Sim. Mas não pense em chamá-la de Lílian. Sua esposa não gostaria e meu filho quer que sua primeira filha tenha meu nome.

- Eileen, talvez?

- Parece bom.

E ele acordou no meio da noite, surpreendido por de repente ir do sonho à realidade, e com a esperança de que a Lílian do seu sonho estivesse certa. Por que não? Não foi o espírito de Lílian que tinha o impedido quando estava prestes a derramar na garganta um frasco de cianeto?

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, livrou-se do abraço de Hermione e voltou para o seu criado-mudo para pegar a varinha.  
_  
- Lumus._

A pergunta era "Como?". Hermione tomava a cada três meses a poção contraceptiva de que ele mesmo preparou. Lembrou-se da última garrafa de poção que havia preparado, se viu tapando a garrafa e deixando-a sobre a mesa de laboratório... onde seguramente estava juntando poeira. Com os preparativos para o casamento tinha esquecido de dar a ela e ela tinha esquecido de pedir.

Ela se mexeu em seu sono inquieto, incomodada com a claridade da luz da varinha, Severus foi rápido em apagá-la.

Poderia ser verdade?

Um dos primeiros feitiços que Hermione havia aprendido em sua formação em St Mungus foi o diagnóstico geral, o que permitia ao medibruxo conhecer o estado de saúde do paciente e, no caso das mulheres também revelar a gravidez. Ela mesma tinha ensinado a ele, como ensinava cada coisa útil que aprendia em . Respirou profundamente para se acalmar, sussurrou as palavras.

—_Diagnostum Generalis._

Uma bola de luz dourada saiu de sua varinha e percorreu o corpo da desacordada Hermione, iluminando o seu sistema circulatório para indicar uma anemia leve; sua a mão direita mostrando a tendinite que ela mesma tinha causado após tantos anos segurar a pena com tanta força; para finalmente parar sobre a matriz e iluminar-se mais forte antes de desaparecer.

- Oi, Eileen. - Ele a cumprimentou no escuro.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Nota da Autora:**

********

**Vejo-me mais ou menos obrigada a explicar algumas coisas. Eu não gosto de explicar nada, porque se supõe que tudo deveria estar na história, explícita ou implicitamente. Mas várias pessoas se queixaram de que achavam que as ações dos pais de Hermione eram muito extremas ... implausíveis. Claro que foram extremas, mas eu não escrevi nada que não tenha visto antes. Porque sim, amamos nossos pais, mas são humanos e cometem erros, e muitas vezes dizem coisas que queriam dizer, e às vezes eles se arrependem muito cedo, mas outras vezes se apegam às suas palavras, orgulhosos demais para pedir desculpas .. . Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, e por coisas menos importantes do que o erro de Hermione na história.**

**Sei também que deixei Hermione e Severo sozinhos contra o mundo, que talvez fui muito dura, mas como você acha que as pessoas que os rodeiam agiriam? Hermione sabia o que poderia acontecer, por isso teve medo de deixar Rony. Só uma pessoa verdadeiramente corajosa poderia enfrentar isso sabendo o que estava por vir. Mas como eu escrevi no início, citando as palavras de Silvio Rodríguez, "Os amores covardes não chegam a ser amores, ou histórias." E esta é a história de um amor corajoso.**

**Mas eu acho que consertei um pouco no epílogo. Eu sempre tive a intenção de devolver as coisas a normalidade ... porque é isso que acontece na vida real, o que é extraordinário com o tempo se transforma em cotidiano e acabamos aceitando.**

**Para fins de "literário", considerem o final do epílogo, a parte onde Severus e Hermione se beijam na pista de dança. O restante é um presente para as leitoras verdadeiramente românticas que amam os finais carregados de açúcar como eu, porque me desespera não vê-los chafurdados na felicidade e com as crianças quando leio o final de uma fic.**

**Obrigado a todos por acompanharem-me até o fim .**  
**_  
Um beijo  
June Magic._**  
**Osorno, 08 de abril de 2010.**

**N/T:**

**Meninas, aí está o epílogo e, infelizmente, o fim da fic. Obrigada pela paciência de todas porque sei que demorei na att, mas vcs não têm a impressão de que o relógio está correndo mais rápido? Num piscar de olhos o Ano Novo já foi e hoje são 11! Eu perdi muitas vezes para o tempo. Desculpem.**

**Perdão também pelos erros que meus olhos deixaram passar, não tive beta para essa aventura.**

**Bjus para Aline , ashleyfisc, Lady Luna Andrews, Ana Scully Rickman, RakBlack e Flaah Duduch.**

**Até logo pois ainda continuarei muuuuiiito tempo por aqui./;***


End file.
